Gundam Wing: REFLEJOS DE CRISTAL
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Una historia centrada mayormente desde el punto de vista de Trowa, pero que involucra a todos los personajes. Tiene dejos de humor y mi ya característico estilo psicologico de exponer a los personajes. SHONENAI/final
1. Feria de diversiones I

Basado en la serie Gundam Wing 

**---**

**--**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal 

_--------o--------_

_Nunca entenderás las palabras que no han salido de mi boca. Nunca entenderás que guarda mi corazón en medio de sus palpitantes dobleces._

_Ni mi mente más cercana, podrá saber cuál es el camino y a dónde lleva..._

_Me cansé a dejarme dominar por mis ideas, me cansé a tratar de coordinar mi vida con la realidad. Si estoy loco, en este instante, dejadme serlo por ti._

_Si después me alejo entre las calles sin decir adiós, perdonadme por ser un maldito en medio de tanta gente._

_Libérame de las cadenas que provocan las imágenes del pasado. Déjame amarte en el presente... olvida el ayer... Vamos... no es tan difícil...verdad?_

_**Por DarkCryonic.**_

_------------------ _

_--o--_

_**¿Quién podría juzgar a alguien que no tiene nombre ni pasado? **_

_**¿Quién podría decirme que soy bueno o malo, que merezco o no tener paz?... **_

_**¿Quién posee la llave a mi mente?**_

_**¿Quién...?**_

_**¿Qué ves cuando me miras? **_

_**Puedes asegurar de que soy yo... y qué puedes confiar en mí?**_

_**¿Puedes?**_

_**¿Pudiera un hombre como yo tener derecho a una vida, **_

_**pudiera tener derecho a decir TE AMO sin sentirse culpable?**_

-----------o----------

**-- Vamos, amigo Trowa... se nos hace tarde.—**Dice Duo mientras me arrastra del brazo para seguir a los demás.

Es uno de esos días en que Duo termina convenciéndonos de actuar como gente normal, o por lo menos como chicos de nuestra edad. Adelante, va Quatre con Heero y Wufei; uno a cada lado... sin querer pienso que más parecen guardaespaldas del rubio, pues sus caras espantan a cualquiera que ose mirar a Quatre.

**-- ¿A dónde iremos?—**Pregunta Wufei mirando hacia atrás, con un dejo de **_"qué diablos hago aquí"_** que creo que compartimos 01 y yo, sólo que se nos nota menos.

**-- Ya lo verán... Es una sorpresa.—**Contesta Duo demasiado sonriente a mi parecer.

Podría jurar que Heero sintió el mismo escalofrío que yo, con la palabra "sorpresa". Su larga lista de antiguas "sorpresas" nos han ganado más de un problemilla, desde peleas en bares de mala muerte en que hemos dejado a todo el mundo inconsciente hasta pequeñas explosiones en lugares que nunca pensaríamos que pudieran explotar de forma "sorpresiva"... sí, suele ser más complicado y peligroso que una simple misión... y digo bien... SIMPLE misión...

Quatre voltea lentamente y nos observa de forma sonriente. Duo, sin saber cómo, se adelanta y cambia de puesto con él, medio lanzando al rubio hacia atrás. Quatre se ve tan sorprendido como yo con el gesto, pero no dice nada.

**-- ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?—**Le pregunto tratando de por lo menos condicionar mi actuar a ese FUTURO incierto.

**-- Sí.—**Contesta sonriente, pero sus ojos se muestran misteriosos.

**-- Pero no me lo dirás...—**Termino de decir, metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

**-- Dejaría de ser una sorpresa**.—Asegura con su ternura acostumbrada.

_Sí... es ternura o algo similar. Son pocos los sentimientos que reconozco y puedo decir que es ternura. Más cuando la observo con tanta cotidianidad. ¿Por qué alguien como él me consideraría su amigo? ¿Por qué me cree merecedor de una de sus sonrisas? ¿Por qué siempre parece estar pendiente de hacerme cómoda la existencia?_

**--¿Pasa algo?—**Me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**-- Nada.—**Digo fijando mi mirada en Duo que abraza por el cuello tanto a Wufei como a Heero, quienes tratan de zafarse de su agarre sin conseguirlo y provocando que la gente que pasa a nuestro alrededor se nos quede viendo como si fuéramos del circo... sí...sí...ya sé... es un comentario extraño viniendo de alguien que trabaja en el circo de payaso y trapecista; pero es lo único que se me ocurrió.

Una leve risa a mi lado me hace ponerle atención nuevamente al rubio árabe. Trata de aguantarse, pero aunque cubra su boca con sus manos, es evidente que está riendo y bastante.

Duo es él único que le causa tanta risa y no sé por qué siento una especie de envidia por esa habilidad del trenzado.

**-- Es muy gracioso.** – Dice calmándose un poco.

**-- Tanto que un día lo matarán.—**Agregó.

**-- Ellos no le harían eso. **

**-- ¿Por qué tan seguro?—**Pregunto con curiosidad.

**-- Porque lo estiman tanto como él a ellos. Que podría jurar de que si Duo no estuviera, hasta lo extrañarían, aunque no lo confesarían.**

**-- Extrañar...—**Murmuro.

**-- Sí.. siempre se extraña y se recuerda a la gente querida.—**Dice.

No digo más. No sabría que decir. Desconozco la sensación. No conozco mi pasado, así que no hay recuerdos que extrañar o añorar. No hay personas en mi memoria que buscar.

**--¡¡Ni pienses que entraré en ese lugar!—**Grita el chino provocando mi atención. Me cuesta un segundo en entender que sucede, y cuando noto los HECHOS no puedo evitar sonreír. Estamos frente a una feria de diversiones. Las luces rodean el lugar y la música se pierde entre las conversaciones y risas de las personas.

Noto que Quatre y Duo sonríen abiertamente. Podría jurar que la mirada de 01 está más relajada y que Wufei, aunque se queje, parece alegre. Sí, es un buen lugar... me recuerda el circo.

**--Vamos... no te quedes atrás cirquero.—**Dice Duo mientras arrastra a Wufei al primer puesto de comida que se ve. Heero y yo nos quedamos un poco atrás, siguiendo a Quatre que a su vez, sigue al trenzado y a Chang.

**--¿Alguna vez habías venido a un lugar así?—**Le pregunto a 01.

Como respuesta niega con la cabeza no muy notoriamente.

**--Es un lugar divertido.—**Digo, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo de usar esa palabra para describir el lugar. Heero me mira con una ceja levantada. Por mi parte miro para otro lado, como si nada.

**--¡¡A qué nos subimos primero!—**Medio grita Duo mientras atrae nuestra atención. No puedo evitar notar que tiene a Wufei agarrado del brazo para que no escape.

**--Yo...—**Trató de decir Quatre pero no terminó.

**-- Miren! Una enorme rueda de la fortuna!—**Dijo Duo apuntando la, en verdad, gigantesca rueda.

**--Yo no me subo allí. Mi honor no me lo permite.—**Dijo Wufei cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

**-- Estas diciendo que le tienes miedo a la rueda.—**Dijo Duo con la clara intención de usar el orgullo Chang en su contra.

**-- Yo no le tengo miedo a esa estúpida rueda.—**Dijo el chino mirando con odio al trenzado.

**-- Pues no es lo que parece.—**Dice Duo.

Es fascinante ver como siempre enreda con sus palabras a Wufei y lo termina convenciendo de hacer las cosas por mantener su honor familiar; mientras los demás nos quedamos viendo el espectáculo de miradas y palabras.

**-- Bien...entonces vamos...**

**-- Yo...**

**-- ¿Qué pasa, Q-man?—**Pregunta Duo.

**-- Yo... a mi no me gusta... yo...—**Trata de explicarse. Duo parece entender las inconexas palabras de Quatre y vuelve la vista a mí.

**-- Trowa, tú te quedas con Quatre aquí abajo.** – Yo sólo le miró con curiosidad tratando de entender su pedido.**—Cuida de que no se lo vayan a raptar las chicas de allá, que llevan un buen rato mirándolo con cara de malas intenciones.—**Agrega Duo causando que Quatre se sonroje, y que yo miré hacia el grupo de chicas corroborando sus palabras.

**-- Bien**.—Es lo único que digo.

**-- Ok. Heero y Wufei me acompañarán.—**Dice agarrando nuevamente por el cuello a un Heero que no hace nada por escapar y a un Wufei que parece darse lentamente cuenta del engaño.

--------

**-- Lamento que te tuvieras que quedar...—**Dice Quatre con algo de tristeza.

**-- Prefiero mantenerme en tierra.—**Dijo medio sonriendo.—**Estar en las alturas y cerca de Duo...puede ser peligroso.—**Agregó logrando una sonrisa de él.

**-- Entonces que hacemos.—**Miro a mi alrededor y noto un letrero que me da una buena idea.

**-- Casa de los espejos**.—Digo mientras me echo a caminar hacia el lugar, seguido del rubio.

---------

**-- Amigo Wu... ¿por qué te noto pálido?—**Pregunta de manera burlona el trenzado.

**-- No lo estoy.**

**-- Claro que sí.—**Asegura Duo.

Por su parte Heero esta sentado mirando por la ventanilla hacia la ciudad, perdido en sus pensamientos. Duo se sienta a su lado, dejando al chino en paz que trata de mantenerse en calma y no sucumbir al vértigo que le causa el aparato.

**--Quien diría que un piloto Gundam le temería a las alturas...—**Murmuró Duo. Heero no le respondió, seguía ensimismado. **– ¿Heero?... Shinigami llamando al Soldado perfecto...**

**--Ya te escuché.—**Contestó Heero mirándolo con tranquilidad.

**-- Pues no me dejes hablando solo.—**Dice Duo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Heero atrae por el cuello al trenzado y deja su cabeza en su hombro; sorprendiendo a Duo.

**-- Oigan ustedes dos...compórtense.—**Dice Wufei algo ruborizado.

---------------------

---------------------

**-- No pensaba que este lugar fuera así...—**Dijo Quatre mientras seguía a Trowa por el pasillo de espejos.

**-- Mantén una mano en los espejos.—**Digo mientras noto que el entrar aquí no parece ahora la mejor idea.--** ¿Quatre? **– Preguntó al voltear y ver que no está.

--------------------

**-- ¿Trowa?—**Pregunta el rubio algo nervioso, ya que las luces parecen haberse debilitado, y no sabe si avanzar o retroceder.

--------------------

**--¡Quatre!—**Grito más fuerte. No sé por qué, pero siento cierto nerviosismo al saberlo perdido en el lugar.

--------------------

Quatre se quedó quieto en el mismo sitio. Por un instante, todo le parece más silencioso de lo común, ya no llegan a él las voces de las personas que están en la feria.

Su imagen en los espejos a medio alumbrar no le agradan. Es como si se viera rodeado por el OTRO Quatre, por él que no teme destruir.

Sin saber como se ve sentado en el piso con las rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho y sus brazos rodeando sus piernas. Su cabeza se hunde en el hueco que queda entre su pecho y las rodillas y trata de borrar las imágenes que le agobian.

------------------

Trowa retrocede, después de unos minutos dando vueltas por los espejos , da con el rubio sentado en el suelo. Sin decir nada se sienta a su lado quedando apegado a él.

**-- Perdóname.—**Dice mientras pasa su brazo por sobre el rubio atrayéndolo hacia él.

**-- Los espejos... –** Murmura Quatre con suavidad.— **No me gustan...**

**-- Entiendo...** – Dice el de ojos verdes. – **Salgamos de aquí. Los otros ya debieron bajar de la rueda de la fortuna.**

Quatre levanta el rostro y sonríe.

**-- Bien.—**Responde. Se ponen de pie, y esta vez, Trowa no se arriesga y toma la mano del rubio mientras avanza por el laberinto. Quatre le sigue algo ruborizado, pero en calma. Ya habrá tiempo para enfrentar a sus propios demonios en otra ocasión.

----------------

**--Menos mal que esta cosa ya terminó.—**Dijo el chino medio escapando de la góndola de la rueda, seguido por un trenzado muy sonriente y por un soldado perfecto, tan perfecto como siempre.

**--¡¡A qué nos subimos ahora!—**Exclamó Duo, mientras mirada hacia los lados buscando a Quatre y Trowa.

**--No pienso subirme a nada más.—**Dijo el chino.—**y menos con ustedes dos.—**Dijo medio sonrojándose.

**--Pero por qué? Si no hicimos nada...—**Dijo Duo también algo sonrojado.

**--¿Nada?—**Preguntó de forma acusativa el chino apuntando a Heero, quien no se dio por aludido.

**-- Miren, allá viene Tro y Q-man.—**Dice Duo apuntando en medio de la gente y dejando a Wufei con las palabras en la boca.

Cuando estuvieron juntos, empezaron a decidir a donde ir entre tantas cosas.

**-- Yo voto por que vayamos a comer algo**. – Dijo Heero al oído de Duo, quien se sonrojó más.

**-- Está decidido... Vamos a comer!—**Dijo de forma alegre Duo mientras arrastraba a Heero del brazo y era seguido del resto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Continuará  
DarkCryonic  
Chile**_

_**2006-10-03**_

_**17:36**_


	2. Feria de diversiones II

Basado en la serie Gundam Wing 

**---**

**--**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal 

_--------Capítulo II--------_

_Dedicado a Enigmateck._

_**Por **_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

La tarde parecía avanzar de forma tan lenta que me sorprendía el verme en medio de los chicos teniendo tiempo para fijarme hasta en los más pequeños detalles. Las cosas parecían extrañamente armoniosas a nuestro alrededor. Y las conversaciones, si es que podemos llamarlas así, parecían tan normales y tan alejadas a lo que somos; que no podía evitar pensar que no éramos nosotros y que esta realidad, tampoco nos pertenecía.

No puedo evitar pensar que es la calma antes de la tormenta o el ojo del huracán... Soy un fatalista aunque no lo crean. No creo en el bien de las colonias ni en la paz de la tierra. Para mí no existen referentes que me llenen de aquel sentimiento que llaman esperanza, nada hay en este universo que me asegure que esta PAZ es alcanzable. Sólo conozco la guerra y el circo, es lo único que sé que es mi vida...

**--¿Trowa?—**Pregunta la voz de Duo frente a mí. Creo que a notado mi ensimismamiento y trata de traerme de vuelta. Le miro como respuesta. **– Le estaba diciendo a Heero y Wufei que sería divertido tener una competencia de tiro al blanco... y como eres el especialista, creo que debes competir.—**Dice sonriendo de aquella forma en que no se le puede negar nada. Bueno, ya tienen otro dato de mí, las sonrisas son mi debilidad...

**-- Bueno**.—Contesto volviendo mi atención a mi comida. Quatre sonríe complacido, mientras Wufei habla de que es ridículo hacer un espectáculo así, pero ya está decidido y cuando a Shinigami se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay quien se la saque.

Además Heero parece estar de acuerdo, y creo que se esta divirtiendo más de lo que alguna vez llegue a confesar. Además creo que le gusta enfrentarse a Wufei y ganarle... Jajajaa... creo que ya se le pegaron las manías de Duo.

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

**-- Tres tiros para cada uno.—**Dice el hombrecillo tras el mostrador mientras nos pasa unos rifles de aire. Heero se queda viendo el suyo de forma analítica. Es muy probable que prefiera usar su automática, pero dudo de que Duo se la devuelva, ya que se la quitó hace unos minutos. Creo que lo conoce mejor que nosotros.

Por su parte, Wufei mira su rifle sin dejar de sonreír y mirar a los blancos con un dejo de orgullo dinástico.

Por último, ya revisé mi "arma" y pude notar la leve inclinación de la visión de tiro. Sí, era de esperarse, están hechas para fallar... pero como dice Duo, yo soy el experto y ya calculé la trayectoria del tiro.

**-- Ya apúrense, que no estamos en la guerra...—**Dice Duo detrás de nosotros, con algo de impaciencia.

**-- ¿Y tú no vas a participar?—**Pregunta Quatre al trenzado.

**-- No... para qué... yo solo quiero regalos. Ahh... Heero, quiero el Dragón de peluche de la esquina, así que no falles.—**Le dice al 01, que se le queda viendo con un dejo de fastidio... no sé si por el peluche o por insinuar si quiera que puede fallar... quien sabe...—**Tú que quieres Q-man?—**Pregunta Duo llamando mi atención también.

**-- -¿Yo?...**

**-- Sí, Q-man... no dejes pasar la ocasión, mira que con Trowa estamos asegurados de tener algún regalo.—**Dice Duo tratando de picar a Heero y Wufei, cosa que logra, ya que me miran con un dejo asesino.

**-- No sé...—**Responde el rubio algo avergonzado.

**-- Mmm... Trowa, Quatre quiere el oso de allá, así que más vale que lo ganes.—**Dice Duo acercándoseme y mirándome sonriente.

**-- Bien, ¿quién de los presentes, comienza?—**Dice el hombre del mostrador, algo fastidiado por nuestra demora.

**-- Yo**—Responde Wufei. Así que Heero y yo nos dedicamos a observar. El primer tiro va directo a uno de los blancos y lo derriba. El chino sonríe y prepara el segundo tiro, el cual tampoco falla.

**-- ¿Duo, por qué no le pediste algo a Wufei?—**Preguntó Quatre. Duo contesta justo en el momento que el chino va a disparar por última vez.

**-- Porque no le daría ni a su Gundam a 5 metros.—**Provocando que Wufei falle el tiro.—**Ves...—**Dice el trenzado cruzándose de brazos mirando a Quatre como si hablara del clima, ignorando que el chino le mira con el rifle aún en las manos con cara de asesino serial.

**-- Lo siento, pero a fallado.—**Dice el hombre del mostrador con cara de alegría. Debe estar calculando de que somos sus víctimas del día.--** ¿Quién ahora?**

**-- Yo**.—Dice Heero acercándose al mostrador, mientras tras él, el rubio detiene a Wufei de un brazo para que no mate a Duo que le hace morisquetas desde detrás de Quatre.

**-- Tres tiros, ya lo sabe**.—Dice el hombre de lo más sonriente.

Yo si fuera él, saldría de la línea de fuego, porque la misión se cumplirá aunque esté de por medio un "civil". Bueno, no pasó ni un minuto y ya estaban los tres blancos derribados. Heero entrega el rifle con su frialdad acostumbrada y se le queda viendo al encargado.

**-- Bueno, puede elegir lo que quiera...—**Dice el hombre algo contrariado, pero tratando de disimular.

**-- El dragón negro de allá atrás.—**Dice Heero sin mucho interés.

**-- Aquí está... Gracias por participar**.—Dice el encargado.

Heero toma el muñeco y se lo pasa a Duo, quien le mira muy contento.

**-- Sólo queda usted joven.—**Dice el hombre. No espero más, elevo la mira a mis ojos y disparo. 1 blanco... 2 blanco... 3 blancos derribados...

El hombre se nos queda viendo pálido, debe saber que nuestra habilidad no es de principiantes, pero no dice nada. La mirada sonriente de Duo y Quatre debe hacerle dudar.

**-- A elegir...** – Dice Duo acercándose al mostrador arrastrando a Quatre.

**-- Yo...**

**-- Mira, hay un camello...—**Dice Duo apuntando a un muñeco. Quatre sonríe y luego se echa a reír...

**-- Es muy bonito...** – Dice el encargado.—¿**Es su elección?—**Pregunta al rubio. Éste asiente.

**-- ¡¡Bien! ¡¡Vamos por más regalos!**—Grita Duo, provocándonos vergüenza ajena.

**-- Ahora te toca a ti.—**Dice Heero apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza un puesto al otro lado, que no estaba ocupado.

**-- ¿Quieres un regalo , Heero?—**Preguntó Duo muy sonriente.

**-- Y no sólo Heero.—**Dice Wufei.—**Trowa y yo también.**

**-- No hay problema, vamos Quatre... demostremos nuestro talento...—**Dice Duo arrastrando al rubio, sin antes dejar a sus nuevas "amigos" al cuidado de Chang, quien nunca gana.

El puesto es algo semejante al de los blancos, sólo que estos son globos de helio que tienen que ser reventados por dardos. Hay algo de dificultad, la brisa del lugar provoca que los blancos se muevan de forma errática.

**-- Bienvenidos...—**Dice una chica de grandes ojos negros.—¿**Quieren probar su suerte?**

**-- Claro señorita. Mi amigo aquí y yo, queremos ver como nos va.**

**-- Son 5 dardos.—**Dice la chica mientras les da 5 a cada uno.—**Si revientan 5 blancos, podrán elegir de entre estos premios.—**Dice mostrando una variedad de cosas en una esquina.

**-- Bien... ¿Quién primero?—**Pregunta Duo al rubio.

**-- Tú.**

**-- Esta bien... Shinigami mostrará su eficacia.—**Dice Duo sonriendo y echándonos una mirada de superioridad que me recuerda a sus ojos en medio de las explosiones. No puedo creer que use su lado Shinigami hasta en algo tan simple como una feria de entretenciones.

Toma los primeros dos dardos y los lanza, uno con cada mano al mismo tiempo. Dos globos desaparecieron. La chica sonríe mientras aplaude. Duo ensancha su sonrisa y sus ojos se entrecierran. Dos dardos más y son blancos menos. Provocando que la gente que pasa empiece a reunirse a nuestro alrededor hablando de lo genial de nuestro amigo.

**-- Esta vez, sin mirar.—**Murmura.

Y dándose vuelta lanza hacia sus espaldas y un blanco menos. La encargada da saltitos de muy contenta, lo que me sorprende. Quizás el trenzado atraerá más clientela.

**-- El turno del joven.--** Dice la chica mirando a Quatre quien mira los dardos en sus manos, concentrado.

**-- Vamos, Q-man... demuestra de que eres capaz.—**Dijo Duo. Quatre levanta la vista y sólo un segundo antes de que lance, noto que sus manos tienes dos y tres dardos respectivamente ubicados entre sus dedos.

Un solo movimiento y 5 blancos menos. El silencio se hace tangible.

**-- Wooo amigo Quatre, eso estuvo de película**.—Salta Duo a abrazarle con tanto entusiasmo que casi caen al suelo.

**-- Gracias...—**Musita apenas el rubio que no puede hablar en medio del abrazo del trenzado. Las personas a nuestro alrededor aplauden y alaban al rubio, provocando que se ruborice.

**-- A elegir regalos...** – Dice Duo.

**-- Pueden escoger tres premios.—**Dice la chica que no da abasto con la gente que también quiere participar de su stand.

Wufei y Heero eligen unas remeras con estampados algo mitológicos, por mi parte escojo una burbuja de agua con una figurita de un ángel en medio.

La chica se despidió de nosotros muy contenta, lo que nos provocó un dejo de gracia.

Caminamos los cinco sin decir nada, hasta que Duo rompió el silencio.

**-- Diablos, Q-man... Te lo tenías bien guardadito**.—Dijo provocando que el rubio se volviera a sonrojar.

**-- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?—**Preguntó Wufei.

Duo se quedó en pose pensativa, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y su sonrisa se volvió siniestra.

**-- Oh Dios...—**Murmuró Heero a mi lado.

**Continuará**

**DC**

_**----------------------- **_

_**------------ **_

_**---- **_

_**Rockergirl**: bueno, ya es bastante notorio que esta historia rompe con mi estilo de escritura acostumbrada. Digamos que necesitaba un respiro y alivianar mi estado mental, así que probé con esta medio comedia, medio psicológico... espero que siga gustándote, nos vemos._

_**Valsed**: ¿plan de Duo? ¬¬0 plaff... Jajajaa... creo que quedó demasiado evidente. Agradezco que me leas y encuentres interesante la historia. Cuídate y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo xD._

_**Hezziel Leiya**: si, gracias mil por leerme con tanto entusiasmo... Trowa me quedó así, y no sé porqué... espero que te guste este capítulo. Y ya nos vemos en el próximo con la super idea genial de Shinigami._

_**Kenia-chan:** gracias por eso de "muchacha mágica"... me hiciste sentir muy bien. Espero que te guste este cap. ya espero que se me ocurran más ideas para agregar aquí. _

_**Yuki Hiyama**: ¿shonen ai? ¿dónde? ¬¬0 jajajaaa... sí, me quedó bastante gracioso, pero no te vayas a matar de la risa, eso sería un review menos para mis historias xD... nos vemos._

_**Ashii**: Gracias por tus palabras. Sí, quería hacer algo diferente y que no fuera más de lo mismo... no me gusta escribir por escribir... saludos...y cuídate._

_**Lucia / Kamije**: Así que haz leído todos mis fics de GW, gracias... La dirección que dejas no se ve, así que es más seguro que me la mandes por alguna de mis paginas que salen en mi perfil... Fotolog. Espero que esta historia te siga gustando._

_**Karin al Cuadrado**: Principios del NO yaoi cambiados? Naaa... sólo es una historia de un día en una feria Jajajaa... todo lo que leas y creas ver, es una mala jugada de tu cerebro ¬¬0 y sobre el shonen ai...no busques... no dice esa frase en mi fics xD nos vemos._

_**Enigmateck**: Que no te había dicho que no me leyeras ¬¬... bueno, creo que tu idea de los globos quedó bastante buena... cuídate y no me sigas leyendo xD o me vengaré. DC._


	3. Feria de diversiones III

Basado en la serie Gundam Wing 

**---**

**--**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal 

_--------Capítulo III--------_

_**Por**_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

_**-- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?—**Preguntó Wufei._

_Duo se quedó en pose pensativa, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y su sonrisa se volvió siniestra._

_**-- Oh Dios...—**Murmuró Heero a mi lado._

---------------------------------------

**-- ¡La casa del terror!—**Afirmó Duo.

**--Esto es estúpido, Maxwell**.—Dijo Wufei.

**--¿No será que tienes miedo?—**Preguntó Duo mirándole con un dejo de **burla.**

**--No caeré nuevamente en ese juego**.—Dijo el chino cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Si contara las veces que lo oí en el pasado decir lo mismo... no acabaría de contar.

Por mi parte me preocupaba el dichoso paseo por el lugar, más recordando lo que había pasado con Quatre en la casa de los espejos.

**--Estaré bien.—**Dijo Quatre que se encontraba a mi lado. No pude evitar verle con algo de sorpresa, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a aquello. Sonreí levemente. Eso sería un problema menos.

Miré a Heero que parecía aburrido. Bueno, quien no los estaría si le había tocado hacer la fila para comprar las entradas y aún faltaba un buen trecho para que alcanzara su objetivo.

**--Si tuviera su arma, sería más rápido**.—Comento el rubio. Sí, se había dedicado a seguir mis divagaciones y aportaba con sus comentarios. De alguna forma nos estábamos acostumbrando a este tipo de "conversaciones".

De pronto noté un cuchicheo. Duo hablaba con Wufei de forma confidencial y no pude evitar levantar una ceja al notar que el chino sonreía de forma siniestra.

**--Esto no me gusta**.—Murmuré.

**------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**15 minutos después...**

No sé como había pasado, pero ya estábamos los 5 frente a la entrada de la Casa del Terror de la feria junto a una chica vestida de vampiro que nos daba la bienvenida. Duo parecía el único entusiasmado con la idea, ya que los demás estábamos tras él esperando el momento propicio para escabullirnos.

Lo confieso. Entrar a un lugar cerrado con Maxwell el chico "explota hasta lo que no puede explotar" es algo que no haría ni amarrado. Menos si en el grupo va Chang, uno de las posibles víctimas del incidente. Es todo un riesgo. Y todos lo sabemos.

**--Sólo sigan las flechas fluorescentes del piso.—**Dijo la chica abriéndonos la puerta al mundo del miedo.

Ja... no sé que estaba pensando Maxwell cuando creyó que este lugar podría ser algo interesante... nuestros nervios ya no son tan afines a un humano común. Sólo reaccionamos a las explosiones e incluso así, conservamos nuestra sangre fría.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a nuestras espaldas, nos quedamos en silencio y en plena oscuridad.

**--Bien...—**Dijo Heero.—**El de la idea va primero**.—Y escuché unos pasos como apurados. Era muy probable que Heero empujara a Duo hacia delante y no pude evitar sonreír. Sí, ya sé... parece que sonrío más... pero está oscuro... quien se va a dar cuenta de todas formas.

**--Ok...—**Dijo Duo.—¡**Vamos a recorrer la casita**!—Exclamó con alegría.

Quatre puso su mano en mi brazo y evitó que avanzara. Escuché que los demás iniciaron el recorrido siguiendo las marcas del suelo.

**--¿Qué pasa?—**Pregunté en voz baja.

**--Creo que será más divertido si dejamos que vayan sólo ellos tres**.—Dijo el rubio.—**Tengo un plan.—**Murmuró.

**--¿Plan?—**Pregunté con algo de curiosidad, no era muy común ver en esta faceta al "bueno" de nosotros 5.

**--Sígueme**.—Dijo echándose a caminar hacia la derecha, abriendo una puerta que nunca había visto.

**------------------------------------------------------ **

**--Ves, esto es ridículo**.—Dijo el chino.

**--¿No me dirás que la araña que cayó del techo sobre ti, no fue algo divertido?—**Preguntó Duo de forma sonriente.

**--¬¬**

**--Se fijaron en el interesante detalle**.—Dijo Heero llamando la atención de los otros dos.

**--¿Qué detalle?—**Preguntó Duo.

**--Mm... supuestamente somos cinco, pero...**

**--Sólo estamos los tres.—**Terminó de decir el chino.

**--¡¡Es verdad!! ¿Dónde está Quatre y Trowa?¿Los habrán raptado las momias del primer cuarto?—**Exclamó Duo.

**--No digas estupideces.—**Dijo Wufei.

**--¡Que no viste que todas eran chicas!—**Dijo Duo como si revelara una gran verdad.

**--¿Y qué con eso?—**Preguntó Heero.

**--Que Q-man parece andar con un letrero que dice "soy millonario" en el cuello y pueden haberlo raptado!!**

**--No exageres, Maxwell**.—Dijo el chino poniéndose a reír.

**--Trowa está con él...—**Dijo Heero.

**--¡¡Eso es peor!!—**Soltó Duo elevando las manos en el aire.**—Trowa tiene un cartel de "Soy misterioso y guapo".**

**--Es suficiente.—**Murmuró Heero.**—Son pilotos, no exageres.**

**--Es que ustedes no conocen el mundo... viven encerrados en sus gundamferas.**

**--¿En qué?—**Preguntó Wufei que no alcanzó a entenderle.

**--No importa. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.—**Dijo Duo hablándole al aire con parsimonia.

**--Ya se volvió más loco.—**Murmuró el chino.

--**Tenemos que rescatar a 03 y 04**.—Dijo Duo, pero no hubo respuesta de sus compañeros, así que le dio un codazo a Heero.

**--Aush... ¿Y eso por qué demonios fue?—**Preguntó el agredido.

**--Te toca...**

**--¿Me toca?...—**Preguntó 01.

**--Sí... eso que dices siempre**.—Dijo el trenzado mirándole con fijeza.

**--¿Qué cosa?—**Preguntó Heero levantando una ceja.

**--Eso que dices...**

**--Se refiere a eso de "misión aceptada"—**Dijo Wufei mientras cansado de la conversación, afirmaba su espalda en una de las paredes atestadas de falsas telarañas.

**--Ah.. pero eso es sólo para misiones de verdad**.—Dijo el ojicobalto.

**--¡¡Pero esta es una misión de esas!!—**Dijo Duo medio gritando.

**--Pues no.—**Dijo Wufei. Pero antes de poder agregar algo más, la pared en la que estaba se abrió y lo hizo desaparecer tan rápido que no alcanzó ni a darse cuenta.

**--Wu!!—**Gritó Duo al verle desaparecer.

Heero se quedó mirando la pared con algo de sorpresa...

**--¡¡Ves!! Ahora se llevaron a Wu chan!!--** Exclamó Duo caminando de un lugar a otro.

**-- No se lo raptaron, sólo se lo tragó la pared**.—Dijo Heero con su tranquilidad de siempre. Luego se volteó para seguir caminando siguiendo las flechas.

**--¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Inhumano!! ¿A dónde crees que vas?—**Le preguntó el trenzado atravesándosele por el camino.

**--A la salida.**

**--¿Y los dejarás perdidos en este lugar?**

**--Duo... ¿estás escuchándote?**

---------------------------------------------------

**--¿No crees que es un poco cruel?—**Preguntó.

**--No, que más da...—**Dijo el otro.—**Sólo hacemos lo "correcto".**

**--Tienes una extraña visión de lo correcto**.—Murmuró el primero.

---------------------------------------------------

Duo fue arrastrado por Heero hasta la salida... más bien Duo había querido mantenerlo dentro de la casa, pero Heero se echó a caminar... y se lo llevo con él, ya que este iba agarrado a su brazo...

**--Desde afuera no podemos hacer nada.—**Dijo Duo.

**--¿Hacer qué?**

**--Buscar.—**Respondió Duo.—**Tenemos que interrogar a la vampiresa**.—Dijo arrastrando al 01 hasta la boletería.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta notaron que en los primeros escalones había un cordel cerrando el paso y un letrero con un simple "**closed**" colgando de el.

Duo lo apuntó con nerviosismo.

**--Ves... Eso es sospechoso...—**Dijo. Era un hecho innegable.

Heero pasó su vista por el lugar y dio con Trowa y el rubio tomando café en un local cercano.

**--Allá están. Misión cumplida.—**Dijo Heero de forma neutral, echándose a caminar al lugar en donde estaban sus compañeros.

**--¿Qué? Tro y Q-man!!!—**Medio exclamó Duo echándose a correr hacia sus compañeros, quienes parecían de lo más alegres comiendo helado.

------------------------------------

**--Amigos!!—**Exclamo una voz en el lugar.—**Chicos...¿Dónde están?...**

------------------------------------

**--Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde.** – Dijo Trowa.

**--Sí, ya debemos volver a casa.—**Dijo Duo apretando a su dragón negro de peluche.

**--Fue interesante.—**Dijo Heero volteándose levemente a ver la feria y a la poca gente que estaba quedando en el lugar.

**--Pronto volveremos y entraremos a los otros lugares.—**Dijo Duo mientras empezaban a caminar para irse a casa.

----------------------------------

_**Flash Back**_

_**--Wu chan... Vamos, será divertido**. – Dijo Duo al chino para convencerle._

_**--No confío en ti.—**Dijo Wufei._

_**--Prometo que no serás el blanco.—**Dijo Duo como última carta._

_Wufei se le quedó viendo con fijeza._

_**--Y me puedes ayudar a asustar a Heero...sí... Haremos que el chico perfecto deje de serlo**.—Dijo el trenzado con dejos de complicidad, lo que acentuó una sonrisa siniestra en el chino._

_--------------------------------_

_Cuando iban ya a unas cuadras..._

**--No sé porqué pero siento como que se nos olvidó algo.—**Dijo Duo con pose pensativa.

**--No te retrases.—**Dijo Heero que iba unos metros adelante junto a 03 y 04.

**--Ya voy... naaa... no debe ser nada importante.—**Dijo echándose a correr tras sus amigos.

**------------------------------------ **

**2 am... en la feria de diversiones desolada...**

**-- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Maxwell!!!!!!!—**Se dejó escuchar una voz en medio de la noche.

--------------------

**FIN**

**DARKCRYONIC  
CHILE2006**


	4. Supermercado I

Reanudando las aventuras de Duo y sus amigos... Jajajaa... aquí les va lo que se me ocurrió después de mucho... no adelantaré nada, porque nunca se sabe que diablos voy a escribir... Saludos cordiales, DarkCryonic Chile, 2007. ------------------------------------------ Basado en la serie Gundam Wing 

**---**

**--**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal 

_--------Capítulo IV--------_

_**Por**_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

Las cosas que nos suceden nunca son muy normales. Fue curioso ver llegar al chino a eso de las 5 de la mañana con una cara de cansancio y fastidio que hubiera hecho retroceder a cualquiera. Pero digamos la verdad, Duo volvió por él a eso de las 4, cuando creyó que Chang no había podido salir por sí solo del lugar. Aunque hubiera sido más fácil si... cof...cof... Quatre y yo no hubiéramos pedido a la encargada de que cerrara el lugar antes de lo previsto...

Sí, confieso mi culpabilidad, aunque no me sienta muy culpable. Además el rubio dijo que sería divertido... aunque la gracia estaba en que se quedaran los tres encerrados y no sólo el chino, pero con Heero no se puede prever nada...

Supongo que Chang pensará más las cosas antes de aceptar una invitación de Duo...

----------------------------------

**--Odio los domingos...—**Dijo el trenzado dejándose caer en el sofá junto al chino que se removió nervioso y apretó con más fuerza el control remoto de la televisión. Heero le vio fugazmente por sobre el periódico para perderse nuevamente tras el. Supongo que tuvo la misma sensación que tuve yo al escuchar su queja... es muy probable que el trenzado tuviera una de sus ideas geniales para pasar días tediosos... y como ya sabemos, es mejor salir huyendo antes...

Así que disimulando que tenía algo que hacer me puse de pie de la mesita del desayuno y antes que pudiera tomar mi chaqueta para salir a dar una vuelta, sentí una mano en mi brazo.

Me le quedé viendo como si me hubiera pillado en el peor de los momentos.

**--Trowa amigo...—**Dijo medio sonriendo.—**Creo que tendrás que acompañarnos...**

**--¿Acompañarlos?—**Pregunté mirando al chino y a Heero, pero ellos no se dieron por aludidos.

**--Sí, acabo de recordar que nos toca hacer las compras de la semana... y ya que no tenemos nada que hacer, Quatre y yo, iremos... pero necesitamos a un guardaespaldas para que nos proteja**...—Agregó lo último con un dejo de seriedad muy poco creíble. Era obvio que me quería para cargar las bolsas.

**--Yo...**

**--Duo, ¿ya nos vamos?—**Preguntó el rubio apareciendo del pasillo con aquel semblante de calma que lo inunda todo. No sé como le hace para verse así.

**--Sí, sólo estoy convenciendo a Trowa para que nos acompañe... pero creo que no quiere ir con nosotros...—**Dijo Shinigami haciéndome medio quedar mal con el rubio.

**--Yo...**

**--Duo, nos toca a nosotros dos... no debes involucrar a Trowa... puede que tenga algo que hacer...—**Dijo el rubio mientras le pasaba su chaqueta a Duo sin dejar de sonreír como de costumbre.

**--Es verdad, así tendremos mayor libertad...—**Agregó el trenzado con un tono que me provocó un escalofrío. Una variedad de imágenes pasaron por mis retinas y en todas ellas las cosas explotaban...

**--Ok... yo voy con ustedes...—**Dije poniéndome la chaqueta y echándome a caminar seguido de ellos. Podría jurar que Duo hizo la señal de la victoria al rubio, pero traté de no pensar demasiado. Me había puesto la soga al cuello. Sólo esperaba que no fuera de esos domingos "inolvidables"...

--------------------------

**--Un domingo en calma...—**Murmuró el chino acomodándose en el sofá. Heero sonrió tras el periódico y asintió.

--------------------------

Tomamos un transporte público hasta el centro de la ciudad en que estábamos esperando la próxima misión. Duo y Quatre se fueron sentado delante, mientras yo me quedé de pie en el pasillo junto a otras personas.

Mientras veía pasar las calles a través de la ventanilla, podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente a nuestro alrededor. Parecían tan despreocupados de lo que estaba sucediendo en el universo, como si la guerra sólo fuera un rumor absurdo...

**--Trowa...—**Escuché que me llamaban. Duo me hacia señas para que me acercara a ellos.

**--¿Qué pasa?—**Pregunté al estar junto a ellos.

**--Olvidé que tenía que ir a buscar una refacción de mi motocicleta... así que te tocara ir de compras con Q-man... **

**--¿No puedes ir después?—**Pregunté tratando de atender a sus palabras entre el jaleo del transporte.

**--No, ya sabes que nos iremos en cualquier momento... así que debo ir ahora...—**Dijo poniéndose de pie y obligándome a sentar junto al rubio.—**Nos vemos en casa.—**Dijo antes de bajarse del transporte y hacernos señas de despedida desde la calle mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

**--Lo siento...—**Dijo el rubio a mi lado**.-- Le dije a Duo que podía ir solo, pero...**

**--No importa... ya había aceptado venir...**

Quatre sonrió, pero pude notar que estaba triste por algo, aunque no supe porqué.

--------------------------------

**--¡¡Familia, llegué!!**!—Saludó a los 15 minutos de dejar la casa Duo.

El chino le miró aterrado y Heero mostró un dejo de confusión.

**--¿Y tú no ibas de compras?**—Preguntó el chino esperando un milagro.

**--Pues sí.. pero cambie de opinión...—**Dijo sentándose junto al chino sin dejar de sonreír.— **Pensé en dar una vuelta, pero no podía ser tan mal amigo... así que opté por pasarme la tarde con mis dos mejores amigos**.—Dijo apuntando a Heero y Chang.

**--Por favor, que esté dormido...—**Murmuró el chino esperando lo peor, mientras el soldado perfecto trataba de no respirar a ver si Duo lo confundía con un mueble.

-----------------------------------

**--No sé porqué hacen tan grandes estos supermercados...—**Murmuré al verme enfrentado a uno de los grandes dilemas de la humanidad. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el azúcar en aquel lugar?

**--Creo que estaremos más de lo previsto aquí...—**Dijo el rubio con seriedad.

**--Por lo menos no estara Duo provocando que nos echen...—**Comenté mientras sacaba un carrito y avanzábamos entre la gente.

------------------------------------

**--Pero Wu amigo, volviste a perder.—**Dijo el trenzado mostrándole sus piezas de ludo.

**--Te dije que no sabía jugar esta cosa...**

**--Pero es fácil... además pensé que era tu país quien hacia estas cosas... como todas dicen "Made in China" atrás...** – Apuntó el pelilargo la tapa de la caja.

**--Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que saber jugar esto.**

**--Naa... es un juego para niños... hasta Heero debe saber jugarlo...—**Agregó Duo de forma sarcástica, para ver si sacaba al soldado perfecto de su mutismo tras el periódico, cosa que logró ya que pudo sentir la mirada del ojiazul perforándole el cerebro a sus espaldas.—**Bueno... juguemos a otra cosa...—**Dijo pensativo.

**--Juguemos a "matemos al trenzado"...—**Dijo Heero a sus espaldas con una frialdad que hizo sonreír al chino y quedar helado al aludido.

**--¿Qué...?—**Preguntó apenas Duo volteándose a ver a Heero que sacaba su pistola automática y le revisaba el cargador con su acostumbrada naturalidad.

**--Heero, espera que vaya por mi katana.—**Dijo el chino levantándose de un salto del sofá, y pasando junto al trenzado que no parecía aún entender de qué diablos estaban hablando.

Cuando el chino se perdió en el pasillo, Heero apuntó a Duo.

**--5 minutos de ventaja**.—Y sonrió de una manera tan extraña que Duo creyó estar en una de sus extrañas pesadillas. El trenzado se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la calle como si huyera de una bomba.

**--¿Qué... ya se fue?—**Preguntó el chino apareciendo con su espada.

**--Le di 5 minutos de ventaja.—**Dijo el soldado perfecto mientras cogía su chaqueta y guardaba su arma en el pantalón.

**--El que pierde lava los trastos toda la semana.—**Dijo el chino con seriedad.

**--Trato hecho.—**Dijo Heero antes de salir seguido de Chang.—**Sólo cuida de no dejarlo calvo...**

**--Lo intentaré...**

----------------------------------

Continuará.

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile, 2007.**

_// Jajajaa... ¿Qué pasará con Trowa en el supermercado? Y ¿podrá Duo sobrevivir a la cacería? Véalo en el próximo capítulo... cof...cof... y espero que sea pronto... XD... ¡diablos! Quien me manda a escribir tantos fics...cof..cof... chaito. //_


	5. Supermercado II

_Ya sé... me demoré bastante...pero son las consecuencias de no tener demasiado tiempo libre... más vale tarde que nunca._ -------------- Basado en la serie Gundam Wing 

**---**

**--**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal 

_--------Capítulo V--------_

"_...Pupilas ardientes viendo el cielo_

_Corazones formando planetas en una galaxia hecha de manos entrelazadas..."_

_**Por**_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

Íbamos por el pasillo de las masas cuando noté que llevábamos demasiadas cosas en el carrito, y bueno, no me veía cargando tantas cosas...

**--Quatre**...—El rubio me miró levemente, ya que estaba concentrado leyendo las indicaciones de unas salsas.—**Creo que no podremos con todo.**

El rubio miró el carrito y asintió.

**--¿Crees que debemos llamar a uno de los chicos?—**Preguntó.

**--Sí, llamemos a Heero.** – Dije sacando el móvil y marcando el teléfono que había sido designado a 01. Quien mejor que Heero Yuy para cumplir una misión sin quejarse y evitarme el parecer burrito de cargas.

----------------------------------

El chino se sentó en un banco bajo un árbol. El día estaba cálido y estaba de lo más entretenido rastreando al trenzado. A lo lejos notó a Heero caminar con una normalidad que no hacía prever en lo que andaba.

Cuando Heero estuvo junto al chino, este último apunto al árbol sobre él con su katana.

El ojiazul levantó la vista y vio al trenzado sentado en una rama, muy en lo alto, comiendo un helado de lo más sonriente. No pudo evitar medio sonreírle cuando éste empezó a hacerle señas con la mano como si no lo viese desde hace mucho tiempo.

**--No pienso subir**.—Dijo el chino.—**Esperaré hasta que le dé ganas de ir al baño o caiga como fruta madura.—**Dijo echándose hacia atrás como si fuera a tomar una siesta en pleno parque.

El teléfono de Heero emitió un pequeño bips que llamó su atención.

**--01...** – Dijo antes de quedarse escuchando con tranquilidad.—**Ok. Voy ahora mismo.—**Terminó de decir guardando el teléfono.

**--¿Problemas?—**Preguntó Wufei esperando alguna misión para salir del aburrimiento.

**--Trowa quiere que lo ayude.—**Dijo antes de pegar un vistazo leve a Duo que parecía haber captado la conversación, y echarse a caminar en dirección a uno de los paraderos de autobuses.

Antes de que llegara el autobús que le servía, ya tenía a Duo a su lado acompañado del chino que ya no tenía la Katana y parecía bastante enojado por eso.

**--¿A dónde vamos?—**Preguntó el trenzado de lo más normal.

**--Al supermercado**.—Dijo Heero subiendo al autobús seguido de 02 y 05; el último sin saber porque diablos se había subido y no había vuelto a casa a pasar una tarde agradable.

--------------------------------

**--¿Qué dices?—**Le pregunté al rubio indicándole los helados.

**--¿Chocolate?—**Dijo dudando al ver tantos sabores.

**--Entonces será chocolate.—**Dije, agregando uno de vainilla que me gustaba a mí.

**--¿Trowa?**

**--¿Mnnn?**

**--Siento que hubieras terminado aquí... quiero decir, no era tu obligación...—**Dijo tratando de explicar.

**--No te preocupes.—**Dije sonriendo.—**Era estar aquí o en casa aburriéndome...—**Dije avanzando con el carrito hasta el sector de las galletas. El lugar más interesante para mí. Ok. Todos tenemos nuestro lado goloso... pero el mío es más bien... galletoso... Uff se me está pegando la manía de Maxwell de inventar palabras. Dejémoslo así... ¬¬0

-----------------------------------------

**--¿Cómo daremos con ellos?—**Preguntó el chino al ver que el supermercado parecía el estadio de los yankies.

**--Mera lógica, Whatson.—**Dijo Duo poniendo cara de serio mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla pareciendo concentradísimo en buscarle una solución al problema.

Heero levantó una ceja esperando sus ideas, aunque sabía que era más fácil llamar a Trowa y preguntar en que pasillo estaban; pero no pudo evitar la tentación de seguirle la onda a Duo.

—**03 y 04 son metódicos. Llevan aquí un par de horas y conociendo sus habilidades, puedo calcular...—**Guardó silencio.—...**que están allí...—**Dijo apuntando una de las últimos pasillos del supermercado a sus izquierdas en donde estaba Q-man haciéndoles señas.

Wufei no se cayó de espaldas, porque no tuvo tiempo. Además, con la cantidad de personas que había lo más probable era que lo fueran a confundir con alfombra. Así que se abstuvo de emitir comentarios y se echó a caminar tras Duo que sonreía abiertamente y Heero que trataba de parecer serio.

Cuando estuvieron junto a Trowa y Quatre, Duo se puso a ver dentro del carrito con la concentración de un desarma bombas.

---------------------

**--Veamos... ¿dónde diablos están mis patatas fritas?—**Preguntó Duo arrugando el ceño y echándonos una mirada acusadora al rubio y a mí. Mientras yo me preguntaba de porque estaba allí cuando lo creía buscando una refacción de su motocicleta.

**--Aún no llegamos a las patatas fritas.—**Dije como si fuera lo más importante de la vida, aunque sin evitar un dejo de fastidio poco común en mí... pero que salía a flote en cosas tan cotidianas y simples como estas.

**--Ok... Supongo que compraron helado...—**Siguió interrogando el trenzado volviendo a ver los productos.

**--Pues sí.—**Contestó Quatre sonriendo.

El chino también se acercó al carrito a ver.

**--¿Y mi té?—**Preguntó con el mismo tono que lo había hecho Duo.

**--Por ahí.** – Respondí más cortante, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia un lado.

Heero miró el carro y supongo que calculó cuanto de aquello era realmente necesario. Pero cuando me vio, supongo que decidió ahorrarse cualquier comentario. El rubio y yo habíamos pasado dos horas en ese lugar, y ninguno de los tres tenía la autoridad de cuestionar nuestras compras.

**--Duo**.—Dije.—**Ve por tus patatas. Nosotros buscaremos una caja donde pagar. Tienes 5 minutos.**

El trenzado debió notar mi tono autoritario y partió veloz. Mientras los demás me siguieron en mi misión de encontrar una fila corta y no sufrir de las leyes de Murphy. Ya saben, eso de que siempre la fila de al lado es más rápida que la tuya, y cuando te cambias, no es tan así...

Nos quedamos detrás de tres carros no tan llenos lo que podría indicarnos que no nos íbamos a demorar tanto. Pero tenía la extraña sensación de que estaríamos más tiempo del creíble.

A los minutos apareció Duo con sus patatas y varias cosas más que dejó caer dentro del carro. Heero se le quedó viendo con curiosidad, para luego suspirar en conformidad. Supongo que ya estaba cansado de tratar de enseñarle al trenzado el valor y significado de la palabra prioridad .

**--Por cierto...—**Dijo Heero mirando al chino.-- **¿Dónde quedó tu Katana?**

**--Pregúntale a 02**.—Contestó el chino dándole la espalda al grupo con fastidio.

Duo nos miró tratando de parecer inocente. Pero, hablemos claro, Duo Maxwell no tiene cara de inocente.

**--Bueno... Wufei no podía traerla, así que se la dejé encargada al tipo de los helados.** – Dijo sonriendo mientras estrujaba instintivamente la punta de su trenza.

**--¿El tipo de los helados**?—Preguntó el rubio sin entender, porque un desconocido había sido una buena opción para el trenzado.

**--Pues sí, es mi amigo y se lo pedí de favor.**

**--¿Tu amigo? Pero si apenas lo conoces...—**Dijo el 01.

**--Naaa... Lo conozco desde hace mucho...—**Dijo Duo antes de hacer el gesto de haber recordado algo y perderse nuevamente entre las estanterías.

_**Continuará...**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**CHILE-2007.**_

**¿Quién es el dichoso tipo de los helados?**

**¿Saldrán vivos del supermercado? O lo que es lo mismo ¿Dentro de este año? xD**

**Véalo en el próximo no tan próximo capítulo ¬¬000**

**Gomen... se me había olvidado que existía este fics . ( y no es broma)**

**Mis saludos cordiales**

**DC**


	6. Supermercado III

Basado en la serie Gundam Wing 

**---**

**--**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal 

_--------Capítulo VI--------_

"_...Misterios cortando los espacios que nos separan..._

_Estamos perdidos entre nuestros brazos que nos hacen sentir en medio de la eternidad..."_

_**Por**_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

_**--¿El tipo de los helados**__?—Preguntó el rubio sin entender, porque un desconocido había sido una buena opción para el trenzado._

_**--Pues sí, es mi amigo y se lo pedí de favor.**_

_**--¿Tu amigo? Pero si apenas lo conoces...—**__Dijo el 01._

_**--Naaa... Lo conozco desde hace mucho...—**__Dijo Duo antes de hacer el gesto de haber recordado algo y perderse nuevamente entre las estanterías._

_--------------------------------------- _

_--------------------------------------- _

**--¿Conoce al tipo de los helados?—**Preguntó Wufei mirándonos con cara de interrogante.

**--Pues quien sabe... si él lo dice...—**Dijo Quatre mientras se llevaba una de las manos al pecho y centraba su vista en el suelo. Por un momento tuve la intención de preguntarle que era lo que pasaba, pero cuando me di cuenta que el supermercado no era el mejor lugar para una charla, me quedé con la vista en la fila delante de nosotros.

**--Creo que estaremos un rato más en este lugar...—**Murmuré. Heero afirmó levemente mientras sus ojos seguían en el lugar por donde Duo había desaparecido momentos antes.

**--Si algo le pasa a mi katana, ese Maxwell me las pagará... le cortaré la trenza... me quedaré con su motocicleta... **

**--Que tanto murmuras, Fei amigo**.—Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Duo se había acercado a nosotros con su acostumbrado silencio. Me llamó la atención la bolsa de papel que traía entre los brazos.

**--¿Qué traes ahí?—**Preguntó el Chang olvidándose de la katana, cosa que me pareció más que extraña.

**--Pues algo.—**Respondió con misterio. Heero que estaba de pie a su lado le echó una ojeada al interior con rapidez.—**No veas.—**Le dijo Duo alejándose un paso quedando justo a mi lado.

**--¿Para qué compraste tanto?—**Le pregunté al ver que era lo que había dentro de la bolsa.

**--Pues... es asunto mío.—**Dijo guiñando un ojo.

**--¿Qué pasó con el repuesto de tu motocicleta?—**Pregunté aprovechando.

**--Cuál repu... Ah! Pues el tipo dijo que me lo tenía para mañana...** – Dijo mientras sonreía de lo más inocente.

**--Ya veo**...—Murmuré sabiendo de antemano que no era bueno mintiendo. Pero que podía decir, era bastante obvio cual eran sus intenciones. Miré fugazmente al rubio que estaba apoyado en el carrito con un dejo notorio de cansancio. Supongo que estar en un lugar así no estaba entre sus costumbres, y debía estar algo atontado con el ajetreo y el ruido del lugar.

**--Quatre amigo. Despierta, que no te llevaré cargando.—**Dijo Duo acercándosele y afirmándose también en el carro. – **Mira.—**Dijo mostrándole el interior de la bolsa.—**Puedes sacar una. Ya las pagué.**

El rubio sonrío como de costumbre y metió la mano sacando una frutilla. Se le quedó viendo con detención.

**--No sería mejor que las lavaras antes...—**Dijo el chino.

**--Naa... no seas tan remilgón... de todas formas es una frutilla, no una bomba bacteriológica...—**Dijo Duo sacando una también y dándole una mordida.

**--No sabía que te gustaban las fresas...—**Comentó divertido Quatre, antes de darle una mordida a la suya.

**--Pues no son mis favoritas... además no las llevo para nosotros...**

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó Wufei.

**--Digamos que son para asegurar el retorno a salvo de tu Katana.—**Dijo sonriendo de lo más tranquilo.

**--¿Qué?—**Volvió a preguntar Wufei sin cambiar su cara de espanto.

**--Ya pareces disco rayado...—**Agregó Duo dándole la espalda. Heero miró la escena como si pasara de él... supongo que yo tenía la misma cara.

**--¿Mi katana por frutillas?—**Preguntó el chino dándole vuelta al carrito y parándose frente al trenzado.

**--Pues a James le gustan las frutillas... así que le dije que cuidara tu katana y que a la vuelta le traía frutillas...—**Dijo Duo como recordando.

**--¿James?—**Preguntó Heero levantando una ceja.

**--Pues así se llama...**

**--Duo... ¿De dónde conoces a James?—**Preguntó Quatre.

**--Pues de L2...** – Contestó Duo cerrando los ojos.—**En aquella época le decíamos Jimmy... era muy veloz... –** Agregó riendo con nostalgia.

**--¿Veloz?—**Preguntó el rubio mirándolo con confusión.

**--Supongo que para asaltar viejecitas...—**Dijo Chang cruzándose de brazos.

**--¡Oye!! No asaltábamos viejecitas... Aunque la señora del mercado era mayor... pero no...**

**--Duo, Ya cállate...—**Dijo Heero.

**--Pero me están preguntando...—**Dijo echándole una mirada seria a 01. Por mi parte me crucé de brazos pensando que haberlos llamado no había sido tan buena idea... ya que la conversación estaba llamando demasiado la atención de los que hacían la fila de espera cerca de nosotros...

-----------------------------

**--Uff... pensé que no saldríamos de ese lugar nunca...—**Dijo Duo dejándose caer en el sillón con cansancio.

Wufei se sentó en el sillón examinando su espada con lentitud.

**--Es la de siempre...—**Dijo Duo echándole un vistazo... –** Sigue teniendo el rayón de esa vez en que casi matas mi motocicleta...—**Agregó echándose hacia atrás...

**--Si te hubieras dejado matar, tu motocicleta no hubiera terminado tan mal...** – Contestó el chino.—**Y mi espada no tendría una marca...**

**--Duo...—**Dije llamando su atención.—**Puedes ordenar las cosas en la alacena...—**Dije antes de echarle una mirada a Quatre que observaba las bolsas y no sabía por donde empezar. El trenzado pareció entender mi mirada y en menos de un segundo, estaba junto al rubio mandándolo a descansar al salón.

Me senté junto a la ventana notando que el día había pasado demasiado rápido y que no habíamos hecho más que estar en un supermercado. Por lo menos el hecho de que la próxima vez no tendría que ir me aliviaba algo.

Cinco minutos después, cuando creí que la calma se había recobrado, Heero apareció en el salón con algunos papeles entre las manos.

**--Estamos libres por una semana más.—**Dijo.—**Pero ya tenemos los datos de nuestra próxima misión.—**Agregó pasándonos los papeles.

**--Nos volvemos a separar.—**Dijo Duo no muy contento por ello.—**Me aburro en las misiones cuando estoy solo.**

**--Deberás acostumbrarte, Maxwell... Nadie es tan loco como para arriesgarse a explotar contigo en alguna misión...—**Agregó mirándolo con sorna.

**--Sí... como si fuera tan divertido cambiarse de bando cada vez que se te ocurre...—**Agregó el trenzado entre dientes...

**--Calma...—**Dije adelantándome a la discusión.

El rubio me miró para luego centrarse en los demás...

**--Tenemos una semana... –** Dijo sonriendo.—**Les propongo que vayamos a la playa...—**Dijo tratando de no sonar demasiado entusiasmado.

Heero miró al rubio por sobre sus papeles, Duo dio un salto de entusiasmo... Wufei como que no captó el mensaje... por mi parte, asentí.

**--¡Sí! ¡La playa!... ¡¡Shinigami necesita broncearse!!—**Exclamó Duo.

**--Pero...—**Intentó decir Heero.

**--Pero nada soldadito...—**Dijo Duo pasándole un brazo por el cuello.**—Tomar algo de sol te ayudara para que crean que tienes vida social...—**Agregó con seriedad. Heero entrecerró los ojos como si decidiera si matarlo allí o aprovechar la playa para ahogarlo.

**--Porque creo que esto me traerá problemas...—**Murmuró el chino.

**--Mañana es un buen día.—**Dije poniéndome de pie.**—Saldremos a las 900 horas... **

**--Bien, Yo me encargo de la comida para mañana**.—Dijo Duo soltando a Heero y perdiéndose en la cocina.

Recibí la mirada confusa de 01. Caminé por el pasillo hasta mi cuarto. Me recosté mirando el sol desaparecer a través de la ventana. Nos esperaba un largo día.

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2008.**

_Cada vez que escribo algo en este fics me acuerdo que lo tengo demasiado botado... Así que aquí van mis acostumbradas disculpas... "T.T" xD Ahora que estoy de vacaciones trataré de avanzarle más. Y dejo claro..."trataré" xD ._

**Mis saludos cordiales**

**DC**


	7. Día de playa I

**Comentario**: Este fics se centra mayoritariamente en la visión en primer plano de Trowa, ya que en sí este fics era la base para uno de los capítulos de mi fics Pensamientos Ocultos... pero terminó volviéndose un fics autónomo de la serie de oneshot de GW. Quizás por lo mismo se me hace tan poco "fácil" sacar capítulos... Trowa es un chico complicado, por lo menos para mí... así que haré algunas variaciones en la narración para darle mayor amplitud al mundo narrado. ( uff...)

Ok, dejemos la perorata sin sentido y continuemos estrujando neuronas.

DC

----------------

------

Basado en la serie Gundam Wing 

**---**

**--**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal 

_--------Capítulo VII--------_

"_...Sostendré que el mar es el único que me conoce en verdad_

_Y que su interior, oscuro como mi corazón,_

_Es el lugar más tibio que podré encontrar..."_

_**Por**_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

A las 9 en punto de la mañana nos encontrábamos rumbo a la playa en una camioneta conseguida por Duo a un amigo.

**--¿Seguro que no te la robaste?—**Preguntó Chang a Duo con seriedad.

**--Claro que no. Sólo cobré un favor.—**Contestó el trenzado con fastidio, aumentado por el hecho de quedar sentado entre Heero y Wufei.—**Aunque no sé porque maneja Trowa...—**Agregó provocando que le mirara por el espejo retrovisor.

**--Eso es simple. Queremos llegar a la playa.—**Contestó Heero quien se mantenía con la vista en la ventanilla.

**--Debí dejar que se fueran en autobús...—**Murmuró Duo haciendo sonreír a Quatre que estaba en el asiento del copiloto al ganar en la repartición de lugares.

**-- Será un largo viaje...—**Murmuré mientras aceleraba un poco más, antes de que se quedaran dormidos.

-------------------------

**--Maxwell...**

**--Mh...**

**--Deja de confundirme con almohada...—**Dijo Wufei con seriedad. Duo levantó la vista y se giro hacia el otro lado.

**--Me levanté más temprano que ustedes. Organicé la comida y me conseguí la camioneta... me merezco dormir un poco...—**Refunfuñó, esta vez, afirmándose en Heero que seguía concentrado en el paisaje fuera de la ventana.

**--¿Hm?—**Soltó el 01 al notar el peso extra en su hombro y brazo izquierdo. Wufei recordó la rueda de la fortuna y concentró la vista en la calle. Heero, por su lado, después de echarle una mirada a la cabeza de Duo, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos enfocándose en la ventana.

Trowa observaba fugazmente la escena para enfocarse indistintamente en la carretera y en el rubio que parecía demasiado silencioso... por no decir, adormilado.

---------------------------

Frené la camioneta en un descampado y sonreí levemente. Habíamos llegado. Miré a mis compañeros y noté que estaban dormidos.

**--Ya llegamos**.—Dije. Al no notar movimiento abrí la puerta y salí dando un portazo que hizo salta a los cuatro al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar sonreír al notar que mi plan había resultado.

**--¿Ya llegamos**?—Preguntó Duo refregándose los ojos y apartándose de Heero que había abierto la puerta para poder estirarse.

Quatre miraba sonriente hacia delante sin decir palabra. Volteé para enfocarme en lo que parecía ver. El mar, tan azul y brillante como lo recordaba.

**--Heero, localiza un lugar para instalarnos.—**Dijo Duo como si hablara de una misión.—**Recuerda, lejos de las señoras fastidiosas...** **Wu, ayúdame con la comida... Q-man, Los quitasoles... Tro...—**Se me quedó viendo...—**Tú... mmm... duerme... ¡Bien!... Vamos...**

Por un momento me confundí. ¿Me había mandado a dormir?... Noté que todos avanzaban hacia la playa. Cerré la camioneta y los empecé a seguir.

Heero estaba de pie en la arena mirando hacia los lados, supongo que pensando si aquel era el lugar que quería Duo... No sé porque siempre se tomaba todo tan enserio...

Aun era temprano como para estar rodeados de bañistas, así que no había problema en tener algo de privacidad por un rato...

**--Buena localización Heero...—**Dijo Duo mientras estiraba una gran toalla y dejaba las cosas que traía Wufei sobre ella. **– Un quitasol aquí y el otro allí. Así mantendremos la comida fuera de peligro y a Quatre sin insolación.—**El último comentario hizo sonrojarse al rubio.

**--Duo... Quatre es árabe... créeme... no se va a insolar.—**Dije tratando de parecer de lo más normal.

El trenzado se me quedó viendo por un rato, para luego ver al rubio que aún seguía sosteniendo una de las sombrillas, mientras el chino instalaba la otra donde había dicho.

**--Es verdad. Pero no me arriesgaré.—**Dijo dejando por asentado que él tenía la razón y que le importaba un demonio que Quatre fuera el desierto mismo.

-------------------------------

Estaba sentado disfrutando del aire cuando vi a Duo ponerse de pie y caminar hacia las olas. Me le quedé viendo con curiosidad, ya que nunca me había preguntado si alguno de nosotros no sabía nadar. No todas las colonias tienen fuentes de agua... menos a disposición de todos sus habitantes.

Miré a los demás. Wufei estaba sobre su estómago leyendo una revista con tranquilidad. Un poco más allá, Heero sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con la vista oculta por un par de lentes de sol con un refresco en la mano.

Quatre estaba a mi lado, sentado mirando fascinado a todos lados. Era demasiado interesante parecer normales en medio de un lugar tan intenso. Las personas habían empezado a llegar al lugar, pero aún no eran lo suficientemente numerosas como para vernos "atosigados por señoras"...

Volví mi vista hacia las olas y noté que Duo estaba con el agua hasta la cintura recibiendo las olas con naturalidad. De pronto se quedó quieto, como si hubiera visto algo y volteó hacia nosotros, para luego acercarse.

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a nosotros sin dejar de sonreír.

**--Una competencia.—**Dijo mirándonos con seriedad.—**Hay una bolla a unos mil metros. El que llega primero y vuelve aquí antes, estará libre de quehaceres hasta que nos vayamos a "trabajar".—**Dijo lo último sonriendo.

**--Las olas están un poco...**

**--No te preocupes, Q-man. He visto peores.—**Agregó.—**Bien ¿Quién se apunta**?—Preguntó.

**--Yo.—**Dije sonriendo para mí.

**--Tengo un mal presentimiento...—**Murmuró Chang.

**--Así que Tro es el único que no tiene miedo. Empiezo a pensar que no saben nadar**.—Dijo Duo mirando a Heero y luego la espalda del chino.

01 miró a Duo por sobre sus anteojos de sol y creí ver la conocida marca registrada de "Muérete".

**--Buuu...—**Exclamó el trenzado casi haciendo un puchero.

Quatre se puso de pie.

**--Yo voy.**

Duo y yo nos quedamos viéndole algo confundidos.

**--¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo participar?—**Preguntó cruzándose de brazos con seriedad.-- **¿O me están discriminando por ser rubio?—**Agregó sonriendo levemente.

**--Claro que porque eres rubio.** --- Dijo Duo poniéndose de pie. **--Además debes cuidar nuestras provisiones.—**Agregó buscando una excusa más importante.

**--Wufei puede cuidarlas.—**Contestó pasando por entre nosotros y caminando hacia las olas.

--**Supongo que tendré que aceptar a un rubio en las competencias...—**Dijo antes de suspirar Duo.—**Ya que no hay más valientes...—**Dejó el último comentario en el aire...

Me puse de pie y seguí al rubio caminando junto a Duo.

**--Creo que yo elijo el dado derecho de Q.—**Dijo Duo antes de acercarnos a él. Asentí entendiendo sus pensamientos. Teníamos un acuerdo implícito en muchas cosas, resoluciones que no poníamos sobre la mesa él y yo, pero que sabíamos que existían. Y todas tenían el mismo fin. Quatre. Teníamos la idea de que su manera tan confiada, a veces, le hacia vulnerable. Quizás estábamos más que exagerando, ya que su inteligencia y poderío era tanta como la de cualquiera de nosotros, pero no queríamos romper con la ilusión, de que por lo menos... podíamos ayudarle a seguir siendo Quatre o Q-man... alejándolo de ser como nosotros.

-------------------------------

Cuando tuvimos el agua hasta el estómago fue que Duo nos vio sin dejar de sonreír.

**--Vamos por el empate**.—Dijo antes de echar una leve mirada por sobre su hombro a Heero y Wufei.

**--¿Empate?—**Preguntó el rubio**.—¡AH!... Eres muy malo Duo...**

**-- Bien... Empecemos.**—Dije.

-------------------------------

**--Eres demasiado lento...—**Decía Duo mientras seguíamos a Quatre a unos tres metros.

Estábamos a unos 50 metros de la bolla, el agua no estaba demasiado revuelta y el viento soplaba en nuestro favor. Así que estábamos menos agotados de lo que podríamos haber llegado a estar.

Cuando estábamos a 5 metros de la bolla fue que me percaté de que Duo había desaparecido bajo el agua. Quatre pareció notar mi turbación porque empezó a girar en el agua buscándole.

**--¡Diablos**!—Exclamó Duo apareciendo entre nosotros. – ¡**Maldito Heero.!—**Soltó dándonos la respuesta que buscábamos.—**Vamos Q-man... Debes ganar.—**Dijo antes de apuntar a Heero que estaba con un brazo sujeto a la bolla mirándonos con tranquilidad.

El rubio tocó la bolla y empezó a nadar de vuelta. Por mi parte miré a Heero y Duo para saber que estaban tramando.

**--Vete Trowa. Les daré ventaja.—**Dijo el trenzado. Así que me eché a nadar siguiendo a 04.—**Y tú, soldadito, me pagarás el susto que me acabas de dar.—**Fue lo que alcancé a escuchar.

------------------------

Cuando llegamos a la playa nos quedamos viendo hacia la bolla mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

**--Esos dos un día de estos se van a matar.—**Dijo Wufei que había venido a ver que tanto había pasado con Heero y Duo.

**--No creo.—**Dijo Quatre.—**Espero que se apuren... ya tengo hambre**.—Dijo.

**--No demoraran.—**Dije echándome a caminar hacia mi puesto bajo los quitasoles.

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2008.**

_¿Será que Chang Wu Fei prefiere su balde y palita, que competir...?_

_¿Trowa dirá lo que tiene que decir y de lo que se ha estado haciendo el tonto en todos los capítulos?_

_¿Por qué en algunos fics de playa hacen a Quatre ponerse bajo el quitasol para que no quede como tomate, si en el desierto el sol pega más fuerte xD?_

_Duo sabrá "que en el mar la vida es mas sabrosa..." xD [yo creo que sí_

_DC aceptará alguna vez que este fics parece cualquier cosa menos NO-YAOI _

_xx_

_Cof...cof..._

_Véalo todo, en el no tan próximo capítulo... _

_Cha chan!!_

_PD: si quieres agregar tu pregunta, siéntete con libertad de hacerlo xD._


	8. Día de playa II

--------o.o--------

------

Basado en la serie Gundam Wing 

**---**

**--**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal 

_--------Capítulo VIII--------_

"_...Y el silencio llena la garganta mientras miro tus ojos destacar en medio de la oscuridad._

_No me dejes ir, atrapa mi mano entre las tuyas... _

_Sostenme entre las respiraciones que quieren dejarme atrás..."_

_**Por**_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

_**---------------------------**_

Duo salió del agua con cara de fastidio. Un poco más atrás, 01 con un dejo divertido que trataba de disimular. Cuando se acercaron más, fue que me di cuenta que el cabello de Duo estaba suelto y caía pesado por su espalda pegándose a su espalda.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y sonrío al ver que le mirábamos con curiosidad.

**--El muy maldito me quito mi lazo...—**Dijo tomando su cabello y echándolo hacia delante por el lado derecho.

**--Sólo es un lazo.—**Dijo el chino no sabiendo cual era el verdadero problema.

**--¡Es mi lazo de la suerte!-**Exclamó Duo sacudiendo su cabello mojando al chino.—**Sin el puede pasar algún desastre...—**Agregó levantando sus manos.

Miré a Heero que había vuelto a su lugar y ocultaba sus ojos tras sus anteojos de sol, mientras el lazo estaba amarrado a su muñeca derecha.

**--Quatre...—**Dijo Duo llamando la atención del rubio que se le había quedado viendo su cabello con interés.

**--¿Eh?**

**--Puedes prestarme algo para amarrarlo...—**Preguntó. **–Se va a enredar y será un fastidio cepillarlo. Y créanme, a veces pienso que es preferible cortármelo con un cuchillo que sufrir desenredándolo.**

**--Supongo que es una buena manera para tortúrate...—**Dijo el chino echándole una mirada divertida.

**--Pues no sé que podría prestarte...—**Dijo el rubio revisando entre nuestras cosas.

**--Toma.—**Dijo el chino estirando su mano con una tira de cuero.

**--Gracias, Wu amigo.—**Dijo aceptando la tira mientras le echaba una mirada a Heero que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación, pero arrugando levemente el ceño al notar que el chino le extendía el objeto a Duo.—**No olvidaré tu gesto.**

**--Comamos...—**Dijo Quatre empezando a sacar las cosas que habíamos traído, mientras Duo trataba de hacerse una trenza con su cabello, mientras le echaba miradas asesinas al 01, quien a su vez, le echaba miradas asesinas al chino que parecía no notarlo mientras recibía una gaseosa de manos del rubio, quien parecía si haber notado todo y trataba de desviar la atención en algo más productivo... como comer.

Por mi parte trataba de entender que estaba sucediendo, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando vi que estaban arrasando con la comida...

**--------------------------------- **

_**Rato después...**_

**--Señor...—**Dijo una voz llamando nuestra atención. Un pequeño niño de unos 5 años nos miraba con seriedad.

**--¿Tienes algún problema, niño?—**Preguntó Wu Fei echando un vistazo para ambos lados, supongo que viendo si era alguna emboscada ¬¬0.

**--¿Saben hacer castillos?—**Preguntó provocando que nos miráramos entre nosotros con cara de sorpresa. Podíamos hacer cualquier cosa, pero los castillos estaban fuera de nuestra experiencia inmediata...

**--Viniste al lugar correcto.—**Soltó Duo sonriendo.—**Somos expertos en construcciones ...—**Agregó.

**--Más bien demoliciones...—**Susurró Quatre a mi lado sin dejar de sonreír. No pude evitar reír por lo bajo.

**--¡Qué bien!... ¿Me ayudarán?—**Preguntó echándole una mirada a todos.

**--Eso no se pregunta... ¿Qué tan grande quieres que sea?—**Preguntó Duo poniéndose de pie.

**--Como este**.—Dijo acercándonos un papel.

Quatre se puso de pie y le dio una mirada a la hoja para luego voltear a mirarnos con seriedad.

**--Es un concurso...—**Dijo.

**--¿Un concurso?—**Exclamó el chino poniéndose de pie de un salto y tomando el papel entre las manos sonando demasiado emocionado, cosa bastante extraña...

**--¿Qué hay de premio?—**Pregunté por preguntar.

**--Un trofeo y entradas gratis para un concierto en la noche.—**Dijo Duo sin dejar de parecer entusiasmado.

**--¿Qué piensan?—**Pregunté llevando mis ojos a Heero que era el que más nos recordaba nuestra misión de pasar desapercibidos.

**--Misión aceptada.—**Dijo levantándose de un movimiento sorprendiéndome un poco.

**--Ya escucharon al jefe.—**Dijo Duo.—**Tenemos hasta las 1.700 horas.**

**--Voy a inscribirnos.—**Dijo Quatre echándose a caminar hasta donde se había reunido la gente alrededor de la silla del salvavidas. Por un momento me perdí, ¿Es que íbamos a participar en el dichoso concurso? Sospechando que cualquier comentario que hiciera sobre aquello no iba a cambiar las cosas, decidí ponerme a pensar en nuestra "misión".

**--Es bastante grande**.—Dije mirando las dimensiones que se daban como límites.

**--Pues que esperamos**.—Dijo el chino demasiado entusiasmado... Supongo que su competitividad no tenía límites...

**--¡Bien!—**Gritó el niño saltando entre nosotros recordándonos su presencia...

**---------------------------------- **

**(3 horas después)**

**--Ya no puedo más...—**Exclamó Duo dejándose caer sentado en el suelo. Su trenza estaba medio deshecha.

**--No seas un debilucho, Maxwell... **

**--Pues tú no has estado trasladando arena en este pequeño balde.—**Dijo levantando el objeto y poniendo cara de fastidio.

**--Pues lo mío es la Planeación y espionaje... Y hablando de espionaje, ¿ya llegó Winner?—**Preguntó obligándome a prestarle atención a nuestro alrededor.

**--Aún no.—**Dijo Heero apareciendo detrás del montículo de tierra con una pala en la mano. ¿De dónde la había sacado? Quien sabe...

**--¿No lo habrán descubierto?—**Preguntó Duo poniendo cara de preocupación.

**--¿Y aunque fuera así que le podrían hacer?...** –Preguntó antes de echarse a reír el chino. Por mi parte pasé la vista por el lugar y no pude verle. La gente estaba rodeando a los constructores de castillos, así que era difícil ver a través del muro de personas.

**--Además no anda solo.—**Dijo Heero de forma seria.

**--Claro... Como anda con el pequeño Nicolás está a salvo...—**Dijo Duo sonando sarcástico.

**--No me refiero al niño, sino a su madre.—**Explicó echándole una mirada fría a Duo.

**--Bueno... sí... la señora es de temer...—**Dijo Duo volviendo a su trabajo de traer más arena.

**--Yuy... ¿Qué tanto más queda por hacerle?—**Preguntó el chino llamando mi atención también. Heero miró el castillo... y luego...

**--Rapunzel.—**Dijo 01 echándole una mirada a Duo que nos daba la espalda.

**--Ni creas que no te escuché, soldadito.—**Dijo Duo dándose la vuelta y pareciendo más serio que nunca.

Heero miró el castillo y luego al chino.

**--Está listo.—**Dijo sonando tranquilo y olvidándose de Duo y sus miradas asesinas.

----------------------------

_**Tiempo después...**_

**--¿Segundo lugar?—**Preguntó por enésima vez Wu Fei a nadie en particular.

**--Sí... Ya acéptalo, Wu amigo.—**Dijo Duo rascándose la cabeza y mirando el trofeo que el chino no había soltado en ningún momento.

**--Por lo menos tenemos trofeo.—**Dijo el rubio tratando de hacer recobrar la calma al chino antes de que volviera en sí y tratara de patearle el trasero al jurado.

**--Además estábamos en desventaja... los jurados eran unos viejos verdes... era obvio que le iban a dar el primer lugar a esas chicas...—**Dijo Duo mirando hacia el castillo de las ganadoras que no era tan bueno...

**--Ya no hay vuelta atrás.—**Dije tratando de olvidarme del asunto. Había sido divertido dedicar nuestro tiempo en algo tan diferente.

**--La próxima vez ganaremos... Traeremos a alguna de las hermanas de Quatre y el primer lugar será nuestro sin mover un dedo...—**Dijo Duo.

Quatre se echó a reír llamando mi atención. Supongo que se imaginaba todo aquello.

**--Les dije que sin mi lazo de la suerte podría pasar una catástrofe**.—Dijo Duo estirándose en la arena.

**--No seas exagerado.—**Dije.

**--¿Exagerado?—**Dijo volviéndose a sentar con rapidez.--** ¿Acaso no trataron de secuestrarse a Q-man hace un rato?—**Preguntó.

**--No...—**Iba a decir el rubio.

**--Esas chicas estaban tirando de ti con todas sus fuerzas.—**Dijo Duo recordando el momento en que nos habían entregado el trofeo en medio de la algarabía de las personas en la playa. En medio del jaleo, el rubio había sido rodeado de un grupo de chicas que le pedían el teléfono. Lo mismo había pasado con Heero, quien por su parte no les prestaba atención.

**--Sólo querían mi teléfono...—**Dijo Quatre.—**Además no sólo me lo pidieron a mí...—**Dijo mirando disimuladamente a Heero que estaba sentado leyendo una de las revistas que había llevado Wu Fei, que aún seguía murmurando cosas sin quitarle la vista al trofeo.

**--Eso es verdad...—**Bufó Duo echándole una mirada asesina a Heero.—**Pero debes tener más cuidado, Q-man... Las mujeres están locas... Te lo digo yo que tengo experiencia en esto...—**Dijo sonando serio.**—Primero piden tu teléfono, luego te obligan a salir con ellas y ya no te das cuenta cuando te presentan como su futuro esposo a todas sus locas amigas...**

**--Eh...**

**--Aunque hay algunas peores... pacifistas y rubias... —**Dijo levantando la vista y concentrándose en el aire frente a sus ojos.

**--Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.—**Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

**--Ok, pero está vez yo manejo...—**Dijo Duo levantándose de un salto olvidándose de las pacifistas rubias...

---------------------------------------

**--Ya deja de mirarme así**...—Dijo Duo a Heero que estaba a su lado.—**Es un ATAJO**.—Dijo volviendo a ponerle atención a la carretera.

**--Estás perdido**.—Dijo Heero cruzándose de brazos.

**--Atajo...—**Murmuró Duo de nuevo.

**--Podrían dejar de pelearse... Ya tengo hambre.—**Dijo Wufei con fastidio.

**--En menos de una hora estaremos en casa.—**Dijo Duo.—**Aunque no aseguro que todos.—**Dijo echándole una mirada a 01 que le devolvía la mirada sin pestañear.

**--Ufff...**

**--¿Estás cansado, Trowa...?—**Preguntó el rubio a mi lado.

**--No.**

**--Quizás no fue buena idea la playa...—**Murmuró.

**--Fue entretenido**.—Aseguré sonriéndole levemente.

**--¿Ahora no sé que voy a hacer con esto?—**Preguntó el rubio sacando un montoncito de papeles. Wu Fei y yo nos quedamos mirando el montoncito sin saber que era.

**--¿Y eso?—**Pregunté.

**--Son los nombres y teléfonos de las chicas.—**Dijo el árabe pareciéndome algo sonrojado. Heero miró hacia atrás mirando a los papeles como si fueran una bomba.

**--Pues tíralos por la ventana.—**Dijo Duo mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor-**-... o dámelos a mí.—**Dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa.

**----------------------- **

**--¿Los tiró?—**Preguntó el chino mirando hacia Duo. Éste parecía serio y callado.

Heero al ver la intención del rubio de pasarle los papeles a Duo, los había tomado y lanzado por la ventana sorprendiéndonos a todos y pensando que tanto sol le había hecho mal o algo así...

**--------------------------------------------------- **

**Continuará...**

**DC**

**Chile..2008.**

PD: Sí, ya sé... me quedó muy extraño y aburrido. Pero creo que es por el resfriado que está a punto de caerme encima... si es que ya no me cayó y como estoy atontada no me doy cuenta.

---------

_Y no nos olvidemos de las preguntas:_

_¿Por qué Heero le quitó el lazo de la suerte a Duo?_

_¿por qué Duo siempre piensa que a Quatre se lo pueden raptar?_

_¿Hubieran ganado si Duo hubiera hecho de Rapunzel?_

_¿Por qué Wu Fei no acepta que quedaron en segundo lugar?_

_¿Qué tan fea debió ser la madre de Nicolás como para que Heero creyera que Quatre estaba a salvo con ella?_

_Y la incógnita más grande: ¿Por qué Heero se deshizo de los teléfonos de Q-man?_

**Cualquier remedio casero para el resfriado es bien recibido.**

**DC...fuera.**


	9. Centrocomercial I

--------o.o--------

------

Basado en la serie Gundam Wing 

**---**

**--**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal 

_--------Capítulo IX--------_

"_...Trampolines en el alma,_

_Sonrisas en los ojos e imágenes que rompen el corazón..."_

_**Por**_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

_**---------------------------**_

**--Llegamos.—**Dijo Duo estacionándose frente a la casa. Heero abrió la puerta sin romper el mutismo en el que caímos todos después de verle tirar los teléfonos de Quatre por la ventana. Lo que me hizo pensar en cosas en las que antes no había prestado atención, más al notar la cara de pocos amigos que tenía 02 y que parecía no querer disimular.

Bajamos las cosas de la camioneta para que Duo fuera a devolverla, esperando que cuando regresara las cosas parecieran menos tensas que antes. Aunque algo me hacía dudar de ello.

-------------------------

**--Es el viaje más extraño que he hecho a la playa**.—Dijo Wu Fei que se había acomodado frente al televisor con una soda y un emparedado.

Estuve totalmente de acuerdo. Las cosas empezaban a volverse extrañas y no me refiero al hecho ya bastante extraño de pasarnos la última semana haciendo cosas que no iban con la imagen de un piloto gundam... Había algo más, que no era tan evidente, pero que parecía brotar en pequeños detalles que empezaba a notar de forma clara.

Primero, estaba esta necesidad mía de prestarle demasiada atención a lo que hacían los demás, más cuando se trataba del 04.

Segundo, Heero parecía demasiado pendiente en molestar a Duo. Y estaba el asunto del lazo que aún llevaba en su muñeca. No había que tener el don de Quatre para saber que allí había algo curioso, por decir algo.

Tercero, Wu Fei, que es la persona más gruñona que conozco, estaba menos gruñón. Hasta había aceptado participar en lo del castillo de arena... Ah y no olvidemos que le ayudó a Duo con eso de su cabello... ¿Será que el sol lo vuelve amistoso? Cof cof cof... Creo que el sol me hace pensar cosas extrañas... ya hasta sueno como Duo.

Volviendo al análisis, creo que necesitamos volver a las misiones pronto o esto podría volverse más extraño aún... Parque de diversiones, supermercado, playa... ¿qué podría venir después? ... ¿asistir a una boda?

**--------------- **

Eran las 10 en punto de la noche cuando nos sentamos a cenar. Duo y Wu Fei parecían algo sonrojados. No pude evitar aprovechar que el trenzado estaba sentado a mi derecha para sacarme una duda poniendo mi mano en su frente, lo que provocó que me mirara con sorpresa.

**--Tienes algo de fiebre**.—Dije como una respuesta. 02 se había preocupado demasiado de Quatre olvidándose de él mismo.

**--No es nada**.—Dijo sonriendo.

**--¿Insolación?—**Preguntó Quatre con preocupación desde el otro lado de la mesa.

**--No, yo estoy bien... sólo algo cansado.—**Dijo Duo bajándole el perfil al asunto y volviendo su atención a la comida.

**--Pero si empeoras...—**Intenté decir.

**--Sé cuidarme sólo.—**Concluyó. Fue en ese momento en que noté que Heero nos estaba mirando con interés, dándome otra cosa para mi lista de cosas extrañas.

**--¿Wu Fei?—**Pregunté llamando la atención del chino que parecía metido en su propio mundo.

**--¿Hm?**

**--¿Status?—**Dije sabiendo que usar una manera más amistosa sonaría algo forzado de mi parte. Dudó un momento mirándonos sin entender. Duo soltó una risita que llamó su atención. Quatre puso su mano en su frente haciéndole moverse con sorpresa.

**--Está bien.—**Dijo el rubio volviendo a comer.

**--¡Claro que estoy bien!—**Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**--Esa cara la tiene por lo del segundo lugar...—**Murmuró Duo a mi lado tratando de no ser escuchado por el chino.

**--Ah.—**Solté comprendiendo el verdadero problema... el "orgullo Chang"...--¿**Y tú?—**Pregunté sorprendiendo al trenzado.

**--¿Yo?... Estoy de mal humor porque tengo arena por todos lados...—**Dijo volviendo a mirar su plato.

El resto de la cena pasó en silencio y sin notas adjuntas para mi lista de cosas extrañas...

**--------------------- **

**--¿Qué hacemos hoy?—**Preguntó Duo entrando en el salón a eso de las 11 de la mañana**.--¿Qué? ¿Por qué esas caras?**

**--Es que...—**Empezó a decir Quatre.

**--Estoy cansado, no cuenten conmigo.—**Dijo Wu Fei tapándose la cara con un cojín del sofá.

**--¡Aguafiestas!—**Soltó Duo dejándose caer sentado junto a Heero que seguía concentrado en terminar de leer el periódico.

Por mi parte estaba hojeando un libro que había encontrado por ahí tratando de hacerme el desentendido .

**--¿Quatre?**

**--Pues no se me ocurre que podríamos hacer.—**Dijo sonando tranquilo. Creo que es el único que no teme los arranques de "hagamos algo divertido" de Duo.

**--El ánimo que desbordan me deja sin palabras...—**Soltó Duo ganándose más de una mirada fría.—**OK, ya entiendo. Quatre...¿Vamos al cine**?—Preguntó de pronto con entusiasmo.

**--¿Cine?**

**--Ajá... podemos pasarnos una tarde entera en el centro comercial.** –Dijo olvidándose del resto y de que supuestamente teníamos que pasar desapercibidos en nuestra estadía... cosa que aún no parecía entender del todo.

**--Suena bien.**

**--Ok. Vámonos ahora mismo**.—Dijo poniéndose de pie y llevándose al rubio del brazo.

**---------------------------------------- **

_3 horas después..._

Silencio. Silencio y más silencio... en toda la casa.

Después de comer algunos emparedados y una taza de café cada uno se había volcado a pasar el día de la forma acostumbrada.

Wu Fei estaba durmiendo; Heero, leyendo un manual de no sé qué y yo, pues sentado junto a la ventana esperando que el día terminara.

**--¿Trowa?**

Heero me mira por sobre el manual con cara de pregunta. Me le quedé viendo esperando que preguntara.

**--Yo...—**Bajó la mira arrugando el ceño al mismo momento en que cerraba el manual y lo dejaba a un lado del sillón. Al ver que se mantenía aún buscando las palabras...

**--¿Quieres ir por ellos?**

Sus ojos volvieron a verme con algo de sorpresa. Bueno, era algo obvio lo que quería. Dos de los más vistosos pilotos Gundam paseándose en un centro comercial a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera identificarlos.

**--No creo que sea buena idea.—**Dije volviendo a centrarme en la ventana. Empezaba a dudar el origen de nuestra idea de ir a buscarlos. Era por la misión o por algo más.

**--¿Por qué?**

**-- Son adultos y no siempre estaremos para que no se metan en líos...—**Dije obviando parte de mis pensamientos sobre aquello.

**--Hm...**

**--¿Por qué llevas aún el lazo de Duo?—**Pregunté como si nada. Como respuesta obtuve silencio y una mirada extraña.

Yo y mis preguntas. No es que me la pasara preguntando y haciendo vida social... nada más alejado. Pero cuando me daba el tiempo de entablar una conversación siempre tenía la oportunidad de lanzar una de mis preguntas impertinentes... quizás por mera curiosidad... o por ver una cara de confusión, como la veía ahora, en personas que no parecían ser fáciles de sorprender.

Volví a mirar por la ventana dándole espacio nuevamente a Heero de reponerse. Crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho y sonreí levemente... Había sido jugar sucio preguntar aquello.

**--Vamos**.—Dije poniéndome de pie y alejándome de la ventana**.—Es mejor que vayamos a evitar alguna explosión accidental.—**Agregué dando por olvidada la pregunta.

**------------------------------ **

Bien, estábamos frente al centro comercial. Si pensé que el supermercado era grande, esto lo era tanto como una colonia espacial.

**------------------------------ **

_1 hora después... _

**--No daremos con ellos.—**Dije llamando la atención de Heero que aún seguía buscándolos con la mirada en la marea de personas que entraban y salían de las tiendas.

**--¿Entonces?**

**--Porque no sólo paseamos.—**Dije ganándome una mirada de confusión.**—Aprovechemos, además quiero aprovechar de comprarme unos discos...**

**--------------------------------- **

**--¿Duo?**

**-- Sí, Q-man**.—Contestó el trenzado que miraba una vitrina de partes de computador.

**--Esos de allí...—**Dijo el rubio apuntando entre las personas. Duo se giró para buscar que era lo que llamaba la atención de Quatre.

**--¡Eh! Son Tro y Heero**.—Exclamó el trenzado arrugando el ceño al instante.

**--Eso pensé.—**Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

**--¿Y qué harán aquí?—**Se preguntó Duo sin quitarles la vista de encima

**--Creo que comprando.—**Dijo Quatre al verlos entrar a una de las tiendas.

**-- Y los muy... dijeron que no querían venir, cuando sí querían...—**Empezó a murmurar 02.

**--¿?**

**--Y uno que se preocupa por ellos... pero no... que más se podía esperar del par de soldaditos de plomo... pero esto...—**Seguía murmurando Duo.

**--¿Duo?**

**--¿Ah?**

**--¿Por qué no vamos a ver que hacen?—**Preguntó el rubio esperando reunirse 03 y 01.

**--Sí. Vamos a espiarlos.—**Dijo el trenzado sonriendo.

**--No era lo que tenía pensado.—**Alcanzó a decir Quatre antes de ser arrastrado por el centro comercial.

**----------------------------------- **

**--¿Música?—**Preguntó por quinta vez Duo al rubio desde detrás de unas plantas plásticas que los ocultaban.

**--Trowa es músico.—**Dijo Quatre por quinta vez ya bastante divertido por la situación, aunque algo avergonzado por la cara que ponía la gente cuando los veía agachados allí.

**--Mira, ya salen... Escóndete.**

**----------------------------------- **

_5 minutos después..._

**--Eso si es extraño.—**Exclamó al verlos entrar en una tienda que se dedicaba a la venta de todo tipo de golosinas y chocolates.

**--Sí sigues gritando así nos verán**.—Decía el rubio sosteniendo de los hombros al trenzado para que se quedara sentado en el suelo y no llamar más la atención.

**------------------------------------ **

**--¿Aún nos están siguiendo?—**Pregunté mirando por sobre mi hombro a Heero que parecía hasta divertido mirando disimuladamente a través de los cristales.

**--Afirmativo.**

**--Bien.—**Respondí antes de pedirle a la encargada una serie de golosinas.

**----------------------------------- **

**--Quizás son para ellos.—**Decía el rubio tratando de contagiarle de su calma a Duo.

**--¿Qué? Q-man, el día que Heero se coma un chocolate será el mismo día que me quede calvo...**

**--No creo que...**

**--Es obvio, No son para ellos.—**Dijo cambiando su tono a uno más serio.

**--¿Entonces?—**Preguntó el rubio sin entender el comportamiento de Duo.

**--No... No puede ser...—**Empezó a murmurar el trenzado olvidándose nuevamente de las preguntas del rubio.—**lo mataré... traicionero... no verá salir el sol de nuevo.**

**--¿Duo?—**Preguntó el rubio más asustado al notar enojo en el chico.

**--Y de paso mataré a Tro, para que no te ensucies las manos...**

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó Quatre ya bastante colgado.

**--Sí... nadie le pone los cue..., quiero decir, nadie se burla de Duo Maxwell.—**Dijo apretando los puños antes de agarrar al rubio del brazo y alejarse del lugar sin mirar atrás.

**------------------------------- **

**--¿Y a dónde se fueron?—**Pregunté.

**--Ni idea.**

**------------------------------- **

**--El se deshizo de los teléfonos de Quatre, pero no de los de él.—**Seguía murmurando Duo sin prestarle atención a 04 que le observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.—**No hay otra posibilidad.**

**--¿Duo?**

**--Aunque... Oh, sí... La rubia pacifista... Pero eso no excusa a Tro.—**Seguía diciendo mientras Quatre comía su pastel con cara de "¿y a éste que le dio?" mezclada con una mirada de "Que más da"...

**--¿Trowa?—**Preguntó para ver si el trenzado le decía que tenía que ver el cirquero en todas sus palabras extrañas.

**--Hablan de mí.—**Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

**-------------------------------- **

Por la cara que puso Duo al vernos se podía decir ,sin temor a dudas, que estábamos en problemas, aunque no tuviéramos idea de porqué. Por otro lado, Quatre parecía tan confundido como nosotros.

**--Los buscábamos.—**Dije tratando de entablar conversación. Primera estrategia para saber en que terreno estás pisando.

**--¿Dónde buscaban?—**Preguntó Duo lanzándonos una de sus miradas de hielo.

**-- Por ahí...—**Contestó Heero cruzándose de brazos y alterando más al trenzado que de por sí ya parecía echar chispas.

**--Estuvimos en el primer piso...—**Dije sentándome junto a ellos. Heero acercó una silla y se sentó junto a Duo con tranquilidad.

De un movimiento que logré captar dejó la pequeña bolsa de papel de la confitería en las piernas de Duo, quien bajó la mirada con rapidez para luego mirar a Heero y a nosotros, para después volver a mirar la bolsa y terminar nuevamente en Heero.

**--Mejor nos vamos.—**Dije a Quatre en voz baja. Asintió y diciendo que nos veríamos en casa nos fuimos de allí.

**------------------------ **

**--¿Dónde estabas?—**Preguntó Heero al verse solos. Duo entrecerró los ojos recordando sus pensamientos sobre Heero y los confites.— **Estabas entre las plantas...—**Agregó para darle a saber a Duo que sabía que lo estaba espiando.

**--Yo...**

**--¿Tú?**

**--Yo estaba enojado.—**Soltó el pelicastaño mirando a su alrededor antes de bajar la vista algo avergonzado por la cantidad de cosas que había pensado.

**-- Era eso**...—Dijo Heero entretenido en mirar a Duo y en los diferentes gestos que hacia.

**--¿Me devolverás mi lazo?—**Preguntó Duo después de suspirar y volver a sentirse tranquilo.

**--Es mío.**

**--Tú me lo diste. Ahora es mío.—**Dijo el trenzado mirándole con seriedad.

**--Tú, ahora, usas eso...—**Dijo apuntando levemente su trenza.

Duo comprendió al instante a qué se refería y porque el tono de voz de 01 había cambiado de manera extraña.

**--¿Celoso?—**Preguntó mirándole con fijeza.

**--¿Debería estarlo?—**Preguntó a su vez el soldado perfecto mirándole con frialdad.

**--¿En verdad quieres que responda a eso?—**Preguntó a su vez Duo sonriendo de forma traviesa.

**--Hm...**

**--¿Quieres de mi helado?**

**--------------------------------------- **

**--Aún podemos ir al cine.—**Dije mientras caminábamos por uno de los pasillos atestados de personas.

**--Suena bien.—**Respondió sonriendo levemente.

**--Bien.—**Dije tomando su mano para poder avanzar entre las personas y que no se fuera a quedar atrás. No fue algo que meditara demasiado.

Cuando llegamos a la taquilla y dimos con la fila que había que hacer que me di cuenta de que aún lo tenía tomado de la mano y que el rubio parecía más que avergonzado. Lo solté como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de ninguno de mis actos.

**--¿Qué película quieres ver?—**Pregunté de lo más normal fijando mi vista en la cartelera.

**--Podemos ver EL ARO.—**Dijo apuntando uno de los afiches publicitarios. De ver sólo el póster me dio mala espina.

**--¿Terror?**

**--Sí. Suena bien.**

**--¿Seguro?**

**--Ajá.—**Dijo sonriendo.

**--Ok.—**Dije no muy convencido.

-------------------

-------------

---------

------

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile, marzo de 2008**

Sin comentarios. xD


	10. Interferencia

Contemplaba el lugar como si fuera una más de sus visitas obligadas, y puede que en sí no estuviese tan equivocada

……………**.**

_**/Interferencia/**_

……….

….

..

Contemplaba el lugar como si fuera una más de sus visitas obligadas, y puede que en sí no estuviese tan equivocada. Abrió la puerta con normalidad, no tenía porqué sentirse invadiendo el lugar, además el dejarlos allí había sido su idea.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con un dejo de cansancio antes de enfocar su vista en el desierto salón. Suspiró con desgano. El pensamiento de que debería haberse quedado en casa cruzó su mente de manera firme al verse enfrentada a su objetivo de estar allí.

Caminó sin quitarse su abrigo hacia el sofá con la intención clara de dejarse caer en el para esperar a que aparecieran las persona con las que tenía que charlar. Pero antes de hacerlo, miró la pared a un lado y terminó por caminar hacia ella y quedarse allí… apoyando la espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la vista un poco inclinada. Esa posición iba más con ella. No iba a hacer vida social. Estaba allí por información y sentarse no era una buena señal.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos antes de escuchar movimiento en las habitaciones. No es que hubiera llegado muy temprano, pasaban de las tres de la tarde…

El sonido de una puerta y los pasos rápidos en el pasillo hicieron que levantara los ojos en esa dirección.

El otro paró de golpe al verla allí. Trató de sonreír de forma natural, pero no lo logró. El que ella estuviera allí no tenía nada de normal.

**--Calma… No vengo a verte a ti.—**Dijo la chica sonriendo levemente. El otro sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al recordar la última visita que le había hecho precisamente a él para hablar sobre unos oneshots de tendencia romántica.

**--Bien.—**Dijo como única palabra.

Su quietud duró un minuto antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver a su cuarto sin meter ruido y cerrando la puerta con cerrojo.

Ella sonrió de forma relajada. Estaba dentro de sus placeres el molestar al trenzado cuando menos se lo esperaba y de paso hacerlo sufrir demás en sus fics. Así que supuso que para Duo era mejor desaparecer del mapa antes de que se le ocurriera hacerle continuación a Shinigami en medio del Cielo…

--

El sonido de la puerta de entrada hizo que arrugara el ceño. Reconoció los sonidos controlados. El castaño entraba a la casa con su acostumbrada frialdad dando con sus ojos para quedarse quieto.

**--Hola.—**Dijo ella sin sonreír.

El castaño la miró con duda para luego saludar con una leve y poco notoria venia con la cabeza.

**--No vengo a molestarte**.—Dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana al lado contrario.

**--¿Investigando?—**Preguntó el de ojos azules rompiendo su acostumbrado silencio.

**--Sí, se podría decir que sí.—**Contestó ella echándole una mirada escrutadora.—**Por cierto, algo que quieras contarme…--**Dijo provocando que el otro abriera levemente más sus ojos, de manera casi imperceptible para alguien que no lo conociera.

**--Negativo.—**Dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y mirando hacia un lado con resignación.

**--Ya vete, antes de que me dé por interrogarte sobre la información que dan de ti en Hiemalis.**

**--¿Qué...?—**Se escapó de sus labios antes de echarle una mirada alarmada a ella y echarse a caminar rumbo a su habitación sin voltear.

"_**Pobrecito**_."

**-- **

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que estaba allí y aún no llegaban las personas a las que estaba esperando.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose al instante le hizo sonreír.

**--Ya sé que eres tú, Chang Wu Fei.**

**--Diablos…--**Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, la cual se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a un enfadado chino que apretaba los puños.

**--Entra, que hace frío.—**Dijo ella echándole una mirada apreciativa. El chino cerró la puerta de un golpe con el pie.

**--¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí?—**Preguntó echándole una mirada de furia mal contenida.

**--¿De visita?—**Dijo la chica rascándose la nuca con disimulada inocencia.

**--Já…**

**--¿No te caigo bien ni un poquito?—**Preguntó mirándole con ojitos de corderito degollado.

**--Me dejaste encerrado en la casa del terror… Y no me he olvidado de ello**.—Soltó acercándose amenazadoramente.

**--Que yo recuerde… no fui yo**.—Dijo la chica poniendo cara de pensativa, olvidando su pose de víctima de las circunstancias que no iba para nada con ella.

**--¿Lo niegas?—**Preguntó el chino.

**--Sí.—**Contestó ella dándole un abrazo del oso.

**--¿Qué demonios?—**Gritó el chino soltándose y huyendo a su cuarto al instante.

--**Eso nunca falla**.—Murmuró la fanficta sonriendo y aguantándose de soltar una risita maquiavélica digna de Mariameia.

--

**--Por fin… Ya estaba cansada de esperarlos.—**Dijo ella en medio de la oscuridad al ver entrar en el salón al rubio en compañía del cirquero.

**--¡Ah!—**Exclamó el rubio al verse sorprendido por aquella voz que no esperaba encontrarse ni en sus próximas 5 reencarnaciones.

La luz se prendió dejándola ver sentada en el sofá en pose pensativa, destacando por su vestimenta negra.

**--Señorita DC…--**Dijo saludando de una inclinación acompañada de una sonrisa dulce el 04.

**--Deja eso de señorita, que me da la sensación de que me confundes con Relena… Sólo DC…**

**--Está bien**.—Contestó caminando junto al silencioso cirquero hasta el salón y sentándose en los sillones frente a ella**.—¿En que podemos ayudar?**

**--Seré clara. Tiene relación con mi fics de Reflejos de Cristal.—**Soltó provocando un movimiento involuntario en el de ojos verdes.—**Calma… No quiero molestar, pero necesito de vuestro consejo…**

**--¿En qué?—**Preguntó el cirquero rompiendo le silencio.

**--Bueno… pues ya saben… el fic se me salió de las manos y tengo que hacer algo para que salga bien…**

**--¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros?**

**--Pues**…--Mirando hacia otro lado.—**Ustedes son el problema.—**Dijo.

Pasaron tres minutos antes de que Trowa volviera a respirar y le echara una mirada disimulada al chico en el sillón de junto que se había quedado perdido mirando el aire frente a sus ojos.

**--¿Qué hago?—**Preguntó despertándolos a la realidad y mirándoles con curiosidad.

**--Es tu texto.—**Dijo Trowa echándose hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

**--Pero quiero que me digan que hacer…--**Dijo mirándoles con seriedad.

**--Yo creo que no debemos intervenir en tus historias…--**Dijo el rubio sin sonreír, pero sin dejar de parecer amable.

--**Diablos… Pero no quiero fastidiar el asunto.—**Agregó DC cruzándose de piernas y dejando ver el brillo de sus botas largas sobre sus jeans negros asomarse bajo el abrigo.—**Estoy aquí por el bien de mis lectores… Ya saben… tengo una imagen que mantener y no puedo empezar a colocar corazones rosas sobre vuestras cabezas como si se tratara de un juego…**

**--¿Corazones?**—Murmuró una voz desde el pasillo.

**--Pasa Maxwell**.—Dijo la chica indicándole un puesto a su lado en el sofá.

**--No quiero interrumpir**.—Dijo el aludido poniendo ambos brazos en actitud de no querer molestas batiéndolos en el aire frente a él.

**--Ya lo hiciste**.—Dijo Trowa mirando el techo con cansancio.

El trenzado se sentó en el sofá, pero de forma algo desconfiada… manteniendo el máximo espacio entre él y la autora de fics.

**--Veo que aún no me perdonas por hacerte sufrir en Ángeles de Fuego.—**Dijo la chica acercándose al trenzado y pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros con confianza. Cosa que provocó una leve risita en el rubio y una cara de WHAT en el pelilargo.—**Quédate quieto.**

**--Bien.—**Dijo el trenzado suspirando y dejando su cabeza gacha.

**--Volviendo al tema… ¿Qué dicen?**

**--Yo…--**Intentó decir el rubio mirando al cirquero para buscar una respuesta. Él otro afirmó levemente dando su consentimiento**. –Bien, tienes nuestra autorización**.—Dijo el rubio sonriendo, esta vez de forma más natural.

**--¿Y eso significa?—**Preguntó la chica soltando a Duo que pareció aliviado y echándose hacia delante para mirarles mejor.

**--Que puedes poner corazones.—**Soltó Trowa levantándose de un salto y alejándose del salón sin voltear, para perderse por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto.

**--¿QUÉ**?—Preguntó la autora algo pálida al rubio.

**--¿Qué? ¿Acaso no has leído Hiemalis**?—Preguntó el rubio mirándole con curiosidad.

**--Bueno, si… pero**…--Trató de conectar ideas la autora.

**--Ya escuchaste…--**Aprovechó el momento Duo para molestar a la mujer. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir recibió un coscorrón que le hizo soltar una exclamación en su idioma natal.

**--Bueno, supongo que era lo que tenía que saber**.—Dijo DC suspirando y golpeando sus piernas con las manos para despertarse del letargo que le causo la respuesta del cirquero. De un movimiento se puso de pie y se estiró un poco.**—Es hora de volver a mi casa a terminar de escribir…**

**--Como si eso fuera cierto**…--Murmuró Duo que seguía sobándose la cabeza.

**--¿Algún comentario**?—Preguntó DC echándole una mirada acusativa.

**--Que tengas buenas noches**.—Dijo el trenzado poniéndose de pie y echándose a correr hacia su cuarto.

**--Siempre hace eso… ¿Acaso soy tan mala con él?—**Preguntó al rubio que estaba junto a ella para acompañarle a la puerta.

**--Pues algo.—**Dijo el árabe sonriendo.

**--¿Lo crees?**

**--Ajá…**

**--Y yo que pensé que le gustaba ser el protagonista de mis fics.**

**--Digamos que le gusta, pero si lo hicieras pensar menos y reír más… le gustaría más…--**Agregó el rubio.

**--Pero si en Reflejos lo hice hasta pareja de Heero, qué más quiere**…--Exclamó DC teniendo la idea de ir al cuarto del trenzado y encararlo por mal agradecido.

Quatre rió por lo bajo y sin dejar de sonreír la sostuvo del brazo y la encaminó hacia la puerta, aprovechando de que estaba más para allá que para acá…

**--Supongo que se hace tarde**.—Dijo la autora echándole una mirada al lugar antes de pasarle una mano por los cabellos al rubio como si fuera un pequeñito y salir agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

El rubio cerró la puerta. Giró sobre sus talones y notó con sorpresa a sus compañeros medio asomados desde el pasillo mirándole.

**--¿Ya se fue?—**Preguntó el chino.

**--Sí.** –Contestó el rubio tratando de evitar soltar una carcajada.

**--Menos mal.—**Dijo Heero pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos.

**--Un día de estos nos mandará al manicomio para darle más color a sus historias…--**Dijo el Duo apretando su trenza con nerviosismo.

**--Ya cálmense, no es para tanto**.—Dijo el rubio.—**Por lo menos ella nos pregunta… en cambio otras…**

**--Pero no negarás que es extraña.—**Dijo el chino.—**Hasta me abrazó.**

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta les hizo saltar en sus sitios.

**--¡Es ella!—**Exclamó el chino desapareciendo en el acto junto a los otros.

.

.

.

.

_**/Término de la interferencia/**_


	11. Centrocomercial II

--o

--o.o--

--

Basado en la serie Gundam Wing

"…" **Poema ****Tankas**** de Jorge Luis Borges.**

**--**

**--**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal

_--Capítulo X--_

_--...Dejando escapar los suspiros desde el fondo del pecho,_

_Como si fueran parte de esto que siento_

_Y que quiero que sepas...--_

_**Por**_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

_**-- **_

"_**Alto en la cumbre  
Todo el jardín es luna,  
Luna de oro.  
Más precioso es el roce  
De tu boca en la sombra."**_

_**--**_

La película había pasado sin sobresaltos. El rubio parecía fascinado con la trama, en cambio el cirquero no hacia más que pasear su vista de la película al rubio y de éste a la película, tratando de entender porque el árabe parecía tan tranquilo cuando medio cine parecía dar saltos cada 5 minutos. Hasta él mismo se había visto inquieto al ver aparecer a la muchachita de la cinta maldita.

**-- **

_**Par de horas después…**_

…….

Duo salió del cuarto dando de lleno con el rubio que venía concentrado en el suelo.

**--Hola, Q-man**.—Saludó con entusiasmo haciendo reaccionar al rubio que se le quedó viendo extraño, mientras una de sus manos se acercaba a su boca como para acallar un sonido.

Más atrás venía Trowa que al ver la escena no pudo más que sonreír de forma disimulada, más al notar la cara de espanto del rubio y la de confusión del ya no trenzado. Duo Maxwell estaba con el cabello suelto medio tapándole la cara.

**--¿Quatre?—**Preguntó preocupado Duo tratando de acercarse, notando que el árabe estaba más que pálido mirándole sin pestañear y retrocediendo al verle acercar**.--¿Q-man?**

**--¿Duo?—**Preguntó el rubio quitando la mano de su boca y tratando de respirar; ya que había aguantado la respiración mientras veía a la versión Gundam de Samara Morgan.

**-- ¿Y tú, por qué te ríes?—**Preguntó 02 a Trowa que se mantenía a espaldas del rubio.

**-- El Aro.—**Dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos con tranquilidad.

**--¿Qué?—**Medio gritó el pelilargo lanzando de un manotazo su cabello a su espalda.—¿**Pero cómo llevas a Q-man a ver una película tan mala como esa…?**

**--Yo no lo obligué…--**Dijo Trowa mirándole con seriedad.

**--Pero Quatre es muy inocente para ver ese tipo de películas…** --Agregó Duo echándole la bronca a Trowa que no sabía si largarse o seguir viendo al rubio que había empezado a poner cara de culpabilidad.

**--Eh.. Duo… pues yo…**

**--No digas nada, Quatre amigo… no debí dejarte con este desconsiderado**…--Agregó echándole una mirada de enojo al 03 y empezó a tirar del rubio para llevarlo a su cuarto.

--

"_**La voz del ave  
Que la penumbra esconde  
Ha enmudecido.  
Andas por tu jardín.  
Algo, lo sé, te falta**_."

--

**--¿Y cómo estuvo la película?—**Preguntó Duo haciéndole sentar en su cama y sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se dedicaba a trenzar su cabello.

**--Bueno… No fue tan terrorífica como…**

**--No me refiero a eso**…--Dijo el 02 mirándole con picardía.

**--¿Eh?**

_**--**_

"_**La ajena copa,  
La espada que fue espada  
En otra mano,  
La luna de la calle,  
¿Dime, acaso no bastan?"**_

_**--**_

Me disponía ir a mi cuarto cuando Heero apareció con un par de papeles en sus manos.

**--Tu misión se adelantó.—**Dijo alargándome los papeles y cruzándose de brazos.

**--Supongo que las vacaciones se acabaron para mí.—**Dije echándole un vistazo a la información y tratando de centrarme en la misión.

**--¿Cuánto partirás?—**Preguntó enfocando su vista en la puerta de junto, en donde momentos antes Duo se había llevado al rubio para conversar.

**--Ahora mismo.—**Dije echándome a caminar hasta mi cuarto.

_**--**_

"_**Bajo la luna  
El tigre de oro y sombra  
Mira sus garras.  
No sabe que en el alba  
Han destrozado un hombre."**_

_**--**_

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Heero. Duo sonrió de forma tranquila. Quatre se sorprendió un poco.

**--La misión de Trowa se adelantó.—**Dijo mirando al rubio mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en la puerta.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó Duo levantándose de un salto.-- ¿Tan pronto?

**--Si no va ahora, la información de la que depende se volverá inservible.—**Dijo 01 girándose para salir.

**--Gracias.—**Dijo Quatre.

**--Debes apurarte Q-man, o se te escapará la oportunidad.—**Dijo Duo obligándolo a ponerse de pie y arrastrándolo hacia el pasillo.

**--Pero…**

**--Es por tu bien.—**Dijo Duo.

El rubio se sorprendió más al verse frente a la puerta del cuarto del cirquero, con Duo a sus espaldas empujando de él para que se decidiera a llamar a la puerta.

_**--**_

"_**Triste la lluvia  
Que sobre el mármol cae,  
Triste ser tierra.  
Triste no ser los días  
Del hombre, el sueño, el alba."**_

_**--**_

Su mano se empuñó con decisión y se alzó hasta casi tocar la puerta. En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abría dejando al rubio frente al cirquero que les miraba con tranquilidad.

**-- Q-man quiere hablar contigo…--**Dijo Duo medio empujando al rubio antes de desaparecer del pasillo rumbo a la cocina.

**--Yo…--**Empezó a decir el rubio.

**--Volveré pronto, quizás antes de que partan a las misiones**.—Dijo el más alto mirando hacia un lado cruzándose de brazos de manera calma.

**--Eso estaría muy bien**.—Dijo Quatre sin poder dejar de sonreír.

**--No dejes que te arrastre a sus aventuras**.—Agregó el cirquero medio sonriendo y mirándole con calma.

**--No… Claro que no.—**Contestó sin quitar la sonrisa.

**--¿Tenías algo que decirme?—**Pregunto Trowa.

**--Yo… sólo desearte éxito en tu misión**.

_**--**_

"_**No haber caído,  
Como otros de mi sangre,  
En la batalla.  
Ser en la vana noche  
El que cuenta las sílabas"**_

_**--**_

**--Son unos lentos…--**Murmuró Duo desde su lugar estratégico.

**--Maxwell, ya deja de espiarles**.—Dijo Chang a sus espaldas mientras pelaba una manzana con una navaja.

**--Duo…--**Ordenó el 01 desde su puesto en la mesa de la cocina.

**--Está bien… Pero alguno de ustedes tendrá que darle clases de romanticismo a Tro antes de que Q-man se vuelva viejo esperando.**

**--¿Quién se va a volver viejo?—**Preguntaron a sus espaldas, causándole un escalofrío.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

DC


	12. Sentimientos I

--o

--

--

Basado en la serie Gundam Wing

"**SI NO OIGO A MI CORAZÓN****--****Pedro Aznar****".**

**--**

**--**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal

_--Capítulo XI--_

_**--"Y mis ojos te buscan en los pliegues**_

_**De la mañana…**_

_**Un susurro que no deja de repetir tu nombre…"(DC).--**_

_**Por**_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

_**--**_

"_**Ah, cuanto tiempo perdido en pensar**_

_**que la vida se puede explicar**_

_**Con veneno intenté curación**_

_**¿por qué confié en mi razón?"**_

_**--**_

**--Está bien… Pero alguno de ustedes tendrá que darle clases de romanticismo a Tro antes de que Q-man se vuelva viejo esperando.**

**--¿Quién se va a volver viejo?—**Preguntaron a sus espaldas, causándole un escalofrío.

**--Tú, Q-man… con esa lentitud.—**Dijo Duo volviendo a recuperar el semblante al ver la cara del rubio.

**--Duo, te estás pasando…--**Dijo el chino mirándole con seriedad.—**No debes meterte.—**Dijo pasando junto a ellos pasando a poner levemente su mano en el hombro del rubio, a lo que éste último sonrió en respuesta.

**--Chang tiene razón**.—Dijo Heero poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ellos.—**Todo a su tiempo.—**Dijo antes de salir de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto.

**--Aguafiestas…--**Murmuró Duo.—**Pero supongo que no se puede hacer… **

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó el rubio al notar los ojos de Duo concentrados en el aire frente a sus ojos.

**--Sólo pensaba en la posibilidad de que Trowa no vuelva de esa misión…--**Dijo con seriedad.

**--¡No digas eso!**

**--Pero está la posibilidad. Somos soldados a fin de cuentas**.—Agregó Duo afirmando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta.—**No sería mejor que le dijeras…**

**--Yo… **

**-- **

**2200 hrs.**

La puerta del cuarto de Barton se abrió con tranquilidad. Un pequeño bolso y su chaqueta en la mano, eran únicas cosas que parecía llevar.

El rubio percibió el movimiento del más alto y se le apretó el corazón.

Duo le había dejado sólo en el salón diciendo que le dejaba a él la última decisión.

Escuchó los pasos de Trowa acercándose por el pasillo. De forma casi impensada se puso de pie y le esperó al término del pasillo.

--

"_**Ya en un mar de palabras me ahogué**_

_**y fue en vano quererlas creer**_

_**Pero al fin el castillo cayó**_

_**y adentro sólo estoy yo"**_

--

Duo se quedó quieto junto a la ventana esperando ver parte de la despedida entre sus dos amigos. No entendía el porque aquellos dos parecían jugar. Todos medio sabían que esos dos se atraían de más de una forma, pero parecían hacerse los tontos...

Quien mejor que él sabía que el tiempo era tan inexacto cuando se trataba de ser feliz.

Apegó su rostro al frío vidrio. Fuera de casa, a unos metros de la puerta de salida estaban aquellos dos a metro y medio de distancia uno del otro mirándose como si el tiempo no existiera.

**--Son tan obvios...--**Murmuró Duo entrecerrando los ojos.--**Vamos Q-man...** **dile...**

_**-- **_

"_**Vos ya sabías que todo es parcial**_

_**que no hay mapa que enseñe a viajar**_

_**que es el alma quien debe cantar"**_

_**-- **_

_**-- **_

_**Recuerdo**_

_**--Mira Heero Yuy... Hay algo muy claro aquí.--**__Dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe._

_Heero se le quedó viendo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho esperando saber con que iba a salir el trenzado._

_**--Yo te gusto y tú me gustas**__.--Sentenció dejando medio pálido al 01 con tanta franqueza. _

_Duo imitó su gesto de cruzarse de brazos esperando la reacción del soldado "perfectamente pálido"_

_**--¿Heero?**_

_**--Mh...**_

_**--Me estoy volviendo viejo esperándote...--**__Dijo sonriendo de forma juguetona._

_**--Baka.--**__Dijo el otro descruzándose de brazos y acortando la distancia con dos pasos. _

_Duo con algo de sorpresa se vio atrapado entre la pared y Heero._

_**--Estás loco.--**__Murmuró Yuy acercando su rostro al cuello del trenzado, apoyando su frente allí, con tranquilidad._

_La respiración de Duo se volvió algo dificultosa. Tener a Heero tan cerca estaba fuera de todas sus expectativas y más locos sueños._

_Tenía que estar muerto... Sólo eso podía explicar todo aquello._

_Sus brazos se descruzaron y se atrevieron a elevarse en busca de la presencia del piloto del Wing Zero._

_**--Es verdad...--**__Murmuró al sostener entre sus dedos la delgada camiseta del otro._

_**--¿Duo?**_

_**--Estoy tan contento... que apenas puedo respirar...--**__Murmuró._

**-- **

**-- **

"_**Que sólo un tonto se pone a correr**_

_**cuando la lluvia le besa los pies"**_

**-- **

**--Duo dijo "dile...Quizás no pueda volver"**

Trowa entrecerró los ojos entendiendo a qué se refería. Sonrió levemente y dio un paso acercándose un poco más al rubio que seguía con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

**--Quatre...**

**--Y no puedo dejar de pensar en que podría ser posible...--**Cortó sus palabras cuando sintió una tibieza en su mejilla.

Levantó la mirada para dar de lleno con los ojos verdes del otro, que sostenía aquel angelical rostro con delicadeza.

**--Nunca hemos necesitado de palabras para entendernos.--**Dijo quitando su mano y mirándole con el rostro levemente inclinado hacia la derecha.

El rubio sonrió en respuesta de forma abierta.

**--Vuelve pronto.--**Dijo sin dejar de mirarle.

**--Así lo haré.--**Dijo el otro inclinándose levemente y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios que hizo a Quatre quedarse quieto y ruborizado.

**--**

"_**Sirve el tiempo su mismo licor**_

_**que cada año acelera el temor"**_

**--**

**--Whooo... ¡¡De telenovela!!--**Exclamó Duo apegándose a la ventana y medio gritando.

**--Silencio, que se supone que estamos espiando.--**Dijo el chino a su lado.

**--¡¡Fei!! ¿Cuándo llegaste?--**Preguntó Duo notando que no estaba tan sólo como pensaba.

**--Hace un minuto.**

**--No sabía que te gustaba espiar...--**Dijo volviendo a fijar sus ojos en la ventana.--**Buuu... ya se fue.**

**--¿No sabía que te preocupaban tanto esos dos?--**Preguntó a su vez Chang con un dejo extraño en la voz.

**--Son mis amigos... y no quiero que pierdan el tiempo... No hay nada peor que arrepentirse, Amigo Fei...--**Agregó lo último volviendo a centrar su atención en la ventana.

**--Demasiado sentimentalismo para mí…--**Murmuró el chino sonando fastidiado.—**Mejor te encargas tú, Yuy.—**Agregó sorprendiendo a Duo que se giró con rapidez notando la presencia de 01 afirmado en una pared cercana.

El chino se perdió por el pasillo. Duo sonrió levemente antes de caminar hacia Heero.

**--Trowa besó a Q-man.**

**--Sabíamos que iba a suceder.—**Dijo el otro sin dejar de mirarle con cierta curiosidad. Más al notar cierto grado de tristeza en Duo.—¿**No deberías estar celebrándolo o molestando a Quatre?—**Preguntó Heero al tener a un paso al trenzado con los ojos puestos en algún lugar tras él.

**--Es verdad… Debería… Pero no lo sé… Por una extraña razón me siento triste**…--Dijo inclinando su cuerpo y apoyando su frente en el pecho de Heero, quien respondió el gesto poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

**--Estarán bien.—**Murmuró Heero.

--

"_**que en mi copa se amargue el sabor**_

_**si no oigo a mi corazón"**_

--

**CONTINUARÁ**

**DARKCRYONIC**

**JULIO 2008.**

/Las profundas señales que da el alma, el silencio que se expande y se concentra tras una mirada. La incertidumbre de tenerlo todo para perderlo todo. Tus manos inalcanzables, tus respiraciones de ensueño… Una angustia que me llena el pecho.

Un amor cruel… un espacio demasiado inmenso para contenerlo entre mi corazón y tus ojos. Te extraño centímetro a centímetro, letra a letra… Mi nostalgia grita en mis oídos… Te amo de una forma poco común, te amo en ausencia, en silencio… en letras sin valor. Te amo en melancolía, en tristeza y en conciencia…

Sí sólo pudiera entender todo y poder ordenarlo frente a mis ojos… pero te amo en confusión también… Te amo en fantasía y en religión. En filosofía y en condenación. No importa lo que suceda…yo te seguiré amando en trasgresión, destrozando reglas y peleando por ti, amor… /

I swim between my tears toward you.

Nobody can stop to me.


	13. Sentimientos II

--

--

--

Basado en la serie Gundam Wing

**--**

**-**3 Doors Down - Away from the sun **-**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal

_--Capítulo XII--_

_**--"Los pasos dejan de avanzar, cierro los ojos y estás tú allí…"(DC).--**_

_**Por**_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

_**--**_

"_**It's down to this - Todo se reduce a esto  
I've got to make this life make sense - Tengo que hacer que esta vida tenga sentido  
Can anyone tell what I've done - ¿Puede alguien decir lo que he hecho?  
**__**I miss the life - Extraño la vida  
I miss the colors of the world - Extraño el color del mundo  
Can anyone tell where I am - ¿Puede alguien decir donde estoy?"**_

_**-- **_

Quatre se dejó caer en el sofá sin quitar una sonrisa de los labios. No es que fuera difícil verlo así antes, pero había un no sé qué diferente. Como si en verdad estuviera más que contento.

Un movimiento a su lado lo hizo reaccionar. Duo le estaba mirando con fijeza.

**-- Duo…--**Murmuró como pensando aún en contarle.

**--No es necesario… Ya vi.—**Dijo el trenzado sonriendo pícaramente mientras se acercaba y le pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros. **–Sí que soy feliz por ti, Q-man. Cuando vuelva Tro haremos una fiesta**.—Dijo esto último con algo de seriedad que el rubio supo notar.

**--Estás bien**.—Duo siguió con la mirada fija en la ventana frente a ellos desde dónde los había observado.

**--Lo estoy. **

En ese momento llegó el chino por el pasillo con cara de enojo.

**--Maxwell…--**Dijo al verlo.-- **¿Dónde está mi espada?—**Preguntó a quemarropa. Duo pegó un pequeño saltito, que el rubio sintió al estar aún apegado a él.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó con cara de estar más allá que acá.

**--M-I-E-S-P-A-D-A…--**Dijo el chino cruzándose de brazos y mirando a ambos pilotos.

**--No la he visto.—**Aseguró el trenzado mirando al rubio, quien levantó los hombros dando a entender de que no tenía idea del asunto.

**--Es imposible que desaparezca…--**Exclamó el chino elevando las manos.

**--Quizás quería dar un paseo**…--Murmuró Duo por lo bajo.

--**Espero que no tengas nada que ver con su desaparición…--**Amenazó el chino apuntándole con el dedo antes de volver por donde había llegado.

**--Ése fue Heero…--**Dijo Duo soltando a Quatre y poniéndose de pie.

**--¿Por qué crees eso?**

**--Porque le encanta verme huir de Wu Fei…--**Dijo poniendo cara de cansancio.—**Y da por hecho… todos dan por hecho que siempre soy el culpable cuando se trata del chino cascarrabias…--**Dijo antes de caminar hasta los cuartos arrastrando los pies.

El rubio se le quedó viendo hasta verlo desaparecer tras la puerta de Heero.

**--**

"_**Cause now again I've found myself so far down- Porque ahora otra vez, me encontré abajo  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place- Lejos del sol que brilla en el lugar más obscuro  
I'm so far down away from the sun again- Estoy tan lejos del sol otra vez  
Away from the sun again- Lejos del sol otra vez"**_

**-- **

**--Heero… podrías devolverle su espada a Wu Fei… Digo, si no es molestia…--**Agregó lo último al notar que 01 no le había ni siquiera mirado desde que había cruzado la puerta, manteniendo toda su atención en la computadora frente a él.

Caminó unos pasos y se dejó caer en la cama de forma pesada, quedando desparramado.

**--¿Aún estás deprimido?—**Pregunto Yuy sin cambiar de posición.

**--Ajá…--**Respondió.—**Y agradezco el gesto de querer subirme el ánimo provocando al chino…**

Heero sonrió levemente antes de girar la silla y mirar la cabeza de Duo que estaba cerca de él. Estiró su mano y la pasó suavemente por entre los cabellos del trenzado como si estuviera animando a un niño pequeño.

**--Necesito chocolates…--**Murmuró Duo sin cambiar el tono aletargado ni la pose de "_estoy en el fondo del pozo, así que no fastidies_".

**--Ya te di todos los que tenía… y era la reserva de la semana**…--Agregó lo último con burla.

**--Sé que tienes más…--**Dijo Duo levantando la vista y mirándole.

**--Ah… pero es para un caso de emergencia.—**Dijo Heero echándose para atrás y poniéndose serio.—**Y ésta no lo parece.—**Dijo mirando a Duo de manera crítica.

**--No tengo ganas de molestar a Wu… es claramente una emergencia**.—Dijo Duo dejando colgar un brazo por el borde de la cama hasta rozar el suelo.—**Veo la luz al final del tunel…--**Agregó mirando el suelo.

**--Mmm… es la luz del alumbrado público…--**Dijo Heero esperando alguna respuesta curiosa.

**--Heero… Please… y no le digo a Wu Fei que tienes su apreciada espada bajo tu cama.—**Agregó lo último con un dejo de humor.

**--¿Así que quieres chocolate a cambio de tu silencio?**

**--Es un precio justo**.—Dijo el trenzado apoyándose en la cama con ambas manos para poder sentarse. La trenza le quedó colgando a un lado.

_**--**_

_**I'm over this- Ya terminé con esto  
I'm tired of livin' in the dark- Estoy cansado de vivir en la obscuridad  
Can anyone see me down here-¿Puede verme alguien aquí abajo?  
The feeling's gone- Las sensaciones se han ido  
There's nothing left to lift me up- No hay nada más para levantarme  
Back into the world I know- De regreso al mundo que conozco**_

_**-- **_

**--¿Sólo si me dices a qué le tienes miedo?—**Preguntó Heero cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de mirarle.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó Duo inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado tratando de entender a qué quería llegar el 01.

**--Yo siempre estaré…--**Dijo Heero.

**--¿Ah?—**Preguntó Duo abriendo más los ojos.

**--Los lugares no son algo fijo para nosotros… pero las personas si lo pueden ser.—**Dijo 01 quitando los ojos del trenzado y mirando hacia la ventana abierta en que se colaba la brisa nocturna.

**--Yo…**

**--Trowa volverá no porque lo haya prometido… sino porque él quiere estar aquí… y mientras lo quiera, nadie podrá evitarlo.**

**--No siempre se puede…**

**--"El instante fugaz frente a los ojos"… no es siempre lo que dices…--**Dijo el de ojos azules levantándose de la silla y rodeando la cama hasta quedar a un lado del trenzado. Estiró una mano hacia Duo y esperó.—**Sólo tenemos el presente…**

02 se le quedó viendo con fijeza y su mano derecha se movió hasta tomar la que le ofrecían sin pensarlo demasiado. Era ya un movimiento natural.

**--Demos un paseo.—**Dijo Heero tomando su chaqueta con la otra mano.

**--**

_**And now again I've found myself so far down- Y ahora otra vez, me encontré abajo  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place- Lejos del sol que brilla en el lugar más obscuro  
I'm so far down away from the sun- Estoy tan lejos del sol otra vez  
That shines to light the way for me - Que brilla para iluminar el camino para mi  
To find my way back into the arms- Para encontrar mi camino de regreso a tus brazos  
That care about the ones like me- Que se preocupan por los que son como yo  
I'm so far down away from the sun again- Estoy tan lejos del sol otra vez**_

**-- **

Caminaron en silencio en medio de la oscuridad. No había que elegir un lugar a donde llegar, ya que no era lo importante. Era el saber que el otro estaba allí acompasando sus pasos y sus respiraciones mientras avanzaban con paso relajado. El sentir sus hombros rozando o el sentir sus manos juntarse cuando tiraban del otro para cambiar dirección por capricho.

**--¿Heero?—**Preguntó el trenzado deteniéndose frente a un Café que aún estaba atendiendo. Apuntó con apuro la vitrina a la vista.

**--Esta bien.—**Dijo 01 al ver el pastel de chocolate.

Entraron al lugar sin intercambiar palabra. Heero siguió a Duo como era su costumbre cuando estaban en lugares públicos. Siempre dejaba que él eligiera dónde se iban a sentar o qué iban a comer.

Duo se sentó en la barra con soltura. Heero echó una mirada al lugar y luego tomó asiento a su lado con tranquilidad.

**--Dos café y dos porciones de pastel de chocolate…--**Dijo Duo sin dejar que la encargada llegara si quiera a preguntar sobre lo que querían. La mujer sonrió y asintió antes de empezar a preparar el pedido.

Heero se acodó en el mesón mirando al trenzado a su lado. Nunca le había importado lo que la gente pudiera llegar a pensar sobre sus actitudes cuando estaba con él. Tampoco le importó mucho el mostrarse abiertamente interesado en contemplar a Duo de manera fija.

Duo que percibió los ojos de su compañero sobre él le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad. Al ver aparecer a la encargada le dio un codazo en las costillas al soldado perfecto, quien quitó el codo de la mesa y se sentó derecho.

**--No olvides tus modales…--**Le dijo Duo antes de perderse viendo el trozo de pastel que le tocaba. Estaba ansioso por echarle una probada y hacerlo desaparecer… y luego seguir con el de Heero… Cuando tuvieron sus humeantes tazas de café frente a ellos, Duo alargó su mano atrayendo el azucarero para dejarlo junto a la taza de Heero. Luego hizo lo mismo con algunas servilletas de papel. 01 sonrió ante el gesto, aunque ya era una más de las costumbres cuando estaban juntos.

**--**

_**It's down to this- Todo se reduce a esto  
I've got to make this life make sense- Tengo que hacer que esta vida tenga sentido  
And now I can't tell what I've done- Y ahora puedo decir lo que he hecho**_

**-- **

Estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos… Lo que no era para nada incómodo. Eran ya más de media noche y el lugar estaba como si fuera una tarde de un domingo. La atmósfera de tranquilidad era apreciable y hasta tangible.

**--Amo este pastel…--**Dijo Duo atrayendo la atención de Heero, quien había evitado tocar su parte porque ya sabía que tenía destinatario.

**--¿Sólo al pastel?—**Preguntó Heero mirándole con seriedad. Duo le dio una mirada significativa antes de sonreír.

**--Mnn… hay algo que me gusta más…**

**--¿Sí?**

**--El café**…--Dijo afirmando su hombro en el de Heero en un toque de complicidad.

**--¿Y por qué te gusta más el "café"?—**Pregunto Heero empujándole un poco, jugando.

**--No te diré. Es secreto.—**Dijo colocándose serio.—**Después de decírtelo, tendría que matarte.—**Agregó antes de terminar su trozo y mirar el de Heero. Quien sujetó el platillo con una mano alejándolo hacia el lado contrario ganándose una mirada de Duo.

**--Es mío.**

**--Pero Heero…--**Murmuró.—**Estoy deprimido…--**Dijo poniendo cara de circunstancias.

**--¿Qué me darás a cambio?**

**--¿Mi juego de leggo?—**Heero negó**.-- ¿Mi diario de vida?—**Heero le miró con curiosidad.

**--Ése ya me lo leí.—**Dijo sonriendo.

**--¿Mi motocicleta?**

**--Querrás decir: "bomba con ruedas"**…--Dijo Heero en tono irónico.

**--¡Oye! sólo le hice algunos ajustes interesantes…**

**--No tengo pensado morirme aún**… --Dijo irónicamente.

**--¿Entonces?—**Preguntó Duo poniendo cara de duda.

Heero sonrió mirándole con fijeza. Duo entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarle.

**--¡¡Ajá!!—**Exclamó antes de apuntarle acusativamente y provocar que Heero atrapará su mano entre las suyas.

**--Sólo quiero que te metas todo lo que digo dentro de tu cabeza, baka…--**Dijo tirando de la mano para acercar a Duo que al instante se sonrojó por la posibilidad de que estuvieran mirándolos.

**--**

_**And now again I've found myself so far down**__**- Y ahora otra vez, me encontré abajo  
Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me- Lejos del sol que brilla para iluminar el camino para mi  
And now again I've found myself so far down - Y ahora otra vez, me encontré abajo  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place- Lejos del sol que brilla en el lugar más obscuro**_

**-- **

Heero sonrió abiertamente al notar la cara de espanto de Duo. No podía evitarlo, le gustaba sorprenderlo y ver sus reacciones.

Soltó su mano con lentitud y le acercó el pastel.

**--Te lo has ganado**.—Dijo volviendo su vista al café. Duo miraba al pastel y luego a 01 sin saber muy bien que había hecho, pero suponía que fuera lo que fuera estaba bien.

Volcó su atención al pastel y sonrió. No notó que Heero volvía a poner su codo sobre el mesón para sostener su cabeza con la palma de la mano y mirarle con interés.

**--No sé dónde metes tanto chocolate…--**Comentó Heero.

**--Tengo un agujero negro en el estómago… Todos los de L2 llevamos uno…--**Dijo sonriendo antes de ver a su lado.—**Otra vez con el codo sobre la mesa…**

**--No es una mesa.—**Dijo Heero mirando el susodicho objeto, por si las dudas.

**--Obviamente no lo es… Pero cumple la misma función.—**Dijo serio recordando las viejas cosas que le habían enseñado en su paso por la iglesia del padre Maxwell. La hermana Helen le había enseñado bien.

**--¿Por qué te molesta tanto?—**Preguntó antes de suspirar y volver a sentarse bien.

**--Porque no quiero un novio con joroba…--**Dijo serio antes de seguir degustando su pastel.

**--Buen punto.—**Dijo 01 antes de beberse lo que quedaba de su café y apoyar los antebrazos sobre el mesón y recargar su cuerpo sobre ellos, casi haciendo que su mentón tocase la superficie plástica.

**--No hay remedio contigo, ¿verdad?**

**--Despiértame cuando termines de devorarte el chocolate del mundo**…--Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

**--¡Heero!... Está bien… Me rindo. Vámonos.—**Dijo llamando la atención de la encargada con una mano y pagándole la cuenta.

Heero abrió un ojo al sentir que Duo se ponía de pie. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el trenzado hasta la salida. Cuando el sonido de la campanilla sonó a sus espaldas fue que se detuvieron. Duo volteó a mirarle con el ceño fruncido antes de acercarse y plantarle un beso en los labios, que respondió al instante y supo retener por un momento más al pasar sus manos por la espalda del trenzado.

Duo se separó y se soltó llevándose una de las manos de Heero antes de ponerse a caminar de vuelta a casa arrastrando al 01 que no dejaba de sonreír.

**--**

_**I'm so far down away from the sun**__**- Estoy tan lejos del sol  
That shines to light the way for me - Que brilla para iluminar el camino para mi  
To find my way back into the arms- Para encontrar mi camino de regreso a tus brazos  
That care about the ones like me- Que se preocupan por los que son como yo  
I'm so far down away from the sun again- Estoy tan lejos del sol otra vez**_

**-- **

Continuará…

**DC**

28/09/2008 19:59:59


	14. Sentimientos III

--

--

--

Basado en la serie Gundam Wing

**--**

**-** **-**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal

_--Capítulo XIII--_

_**--**_3 Door Down - Kryptonite _**--**_

_**Por**_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

_**--**___

"_**I took a walk around the world- Tomé una caminata alrededor del mundo  
To ease my troubled mind- Para aclarar mi preocupada mente  
I left my body laying somewhere- Dejé mi cuerpo tirado por ahí  
In the sands of time- En las arenas del tiempo  
I watched the world float- Miré el mundo flotar  
To the dark side of the moon- Al lado oscuro de la luna  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah - Siento que no hay nada que pueda hacer, sí."**_

_**-- **_

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y apago la luz. Sus ojos quedaron clavados en la luz que se reflejaba en el techo. Apretó los labios con fuerza, mientras su corazón no dejaba de dar tumbos alocados en su pecho.

Respiró con fuerza antes de voltearse hacia un lado y ver las luces que se colaban a través de los visillos de la ventana. Su corazón se sentía más fuerte e inclusive audible por sus oídos. Cerró los ojos obligándose a quitar esa sensación de incertidumbre del pecho. No podía empezar a pensar de forma negativa. Tenía que aguantarse aún un par de días antes de verle de nuevo y no podía empezar así… A ese paso no podría pegar un ojo hasta verle.

Volvió a acomodarse sobre le espalda. Sus manos se empuñaron a sus lados bajo el peso de las mantas.

**--Trowa…--**Murmuraron sus labios antes de quitarse las mantas de un tirón y sentarse sobre la cama. Se cruzó de piernas y se quedó con los ojos cerrados tratando de no pensar. Pero le era tan difícil ahora que sabía que era correspondido. Ahora que sabía que tenía más que una oportunidad.

Abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo seguía demasiado despierto. Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. Allí se dejó caer en un pequeño sillón quedando apegado a la ventana. De un movimiento abrió y dejó que el aire nocturno entrara. Afirmó su cuerpo en el borde y se quedó allí repasando los lugares comunes mientras el aire le acariciaba el rostro.

_**--**_

_**I watched the world float- Miré el mundo flotar  
To the dark side of the moon- Al lado oscuro de la luna  
After all I knew it had to be- Después de todo lo que supe, tenia que ser  
Something to do with you- Algo que hacer contigo  
I really don't mind what happens now and then- En realidad no me importa lo que pase ahora y después  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end- Siempr**__**e que tu seas mi amigo al final**_

_**-- **_

Duo abrió los ojos con desgano. Sentía la cabeza pesada. La luz del día entraba de lleno en el cuarto, lo que quería decir que Heero había estado allí hace poco y había abierto las cortinas. Una estrategia para hacerlo despertar cuando la luz le diera en los ojos…

Arrojó su almohada con todas las fuerzas contra el escritorio a los pies de su cama llevándose algunas cosas de por medio. Era su manera de comunicarle al 01 de que había despertado y de no muy buen humor.

No llegaron a pasar ni 2 minutos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta y entrara Heero con una taza de café entre las manos.

Duo no le miró, se quedó allí apreciando la inmensidad celestial del cielo raso de su cuarto. Heero sonrió antes de caminar un par de pasos y sentarse junto al trenzado echándose de espaldas sobre el estómago del susodicho, afirmando la tasa sobre su pecho.

**--¿Estás cómodo?—**Preguntó Duo mirándole por primera vez.

**--Ajá.—**Contestó Heero acercándole la taza.

**--Quería dormir más…--**Dijo el trenzado pasándose una mano por los ojos adormilados.

**--Pensé que te dedicarías a animar a Quatre…--**Dijo girándose hacia Duo.

**--¿Está muy deprimido?**

Heero asintió como respuesta. Duo bebió el café mientras pensaba en que hacer para mejorar el ambiente. 01 se había cerrado los ojos y parecía esperar a que Duo decidiera levantarse. Una mano se posó en su rostro con suavidad.

**--Heero… Estás muy meloso… ¿Seguro que eres tú?**

Yuy sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

**--¿O será por que nadie más que yo puede verte así?**

Heero abrió los ojos antes de acercar su mano a la de Duo para sostenerla y besar su palma. Duo sonrió abiertamente.

**--Levántate…** --Dijo sentándose en la cama y poniéndose de pie antes de volver a mirar a Duo.**—O tendré que cocinar yo o Wu Fei…--**Agregó antes de abrir la puerta.

**--Ok…ya entendí…--**Alcanzó a contestar Duo antes de que la puerta se cerrara volviéndolo a dejar solo. Aunque esta soledad no fuera como las anteriores… esta era soportable y hasta inquietante… porque siempre sabía que iba a desaparecer…

_**--**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still- Si me vuelvo loco entonces me seguirías  
Call me Superman- llamando Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be- Si estoy vivo y bien, estarías  
There holding my hand- ahí tomando mi mano  
I'll keep you by my side- Te conservaré a mi lado  
With my superhuman might- Con mi superhumana fuerza  
Kryptonite- Kriptonita**_

_**--**_

Duo atravesó la puerta de la cocina dando de lleno con la imagen del rubio sentado en la pequeña mesa con el rostro caído. Frente a él, la taza de café estaba intacta y fría.

**--¿Qué dirá Trowa cuando le cuente**?—Dijo dejándose caer sentado en la silla de junto.

**--¿Contarle qué?—**Preguntó Quatre levantando los ojos.

**--Que pareces una alma en pena…--**Dijo sonriendo.—**También le podría decir que para la otra te llevé con él o mejor aún… podría decirle que se quede y que enviemos a Wu en su lugar.**

Quatre sonrió antes de levantar la cabeza un poco más y sentarse bien en la silla. Respiró con fuerza y trató de sonreír.

**--Así me gusta.—**Dijo Duo palmeando su hombro.—**Ahora tendrás que ayudarme a pensar en la comida. Ya sabes… El par de gruñones no saben cocinar más que cosas extrañas…**

**--Ricas en proteínas y carbohidratos…--**Agregó Wu Fei desde la puerta.

**--En otras palabras… Incomibles…--**Dijo el trenzado poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la alacena. El chino se sentó frente al rubio como hacía cada vez que el que iba a cocinar era Duo. Tenía que asegurarse de que no le fuera a poner nada fuera de lo común a sus "atentados" culinarios.

Duo empezó a sacar cosas y a dejarlas en la mesa a la vista de sus compañeros. Cuando llegó el turno de ver dentro del refrigerador fue que se detuvo de golpe.

**--Tú, ve por huevos y refrescos.—**Dijo apuntando al chino.

**--Pero…**

**--¿Quieres comer, verdad?**

**--¿Qué más traigo**?—Preguntó obediente. Duo le echó otra mirada al refrigerados arrugando un poco el ceño.

**--Helado de chocolate. Ya se acabó misteriosamente el qué teníamos.—**Dijo mirando acusativamente al rubio, que pareció encontrar sorpresivamente más interesante ver el suelo.

**--Bien.—**Dijo el 05 antes de salir de la cocina.

--

_**You called me strong, you called me weak,**__**- Me llamaste fuerte, me llamaste débil  
But still your secrets I will keep- Pero aún así tus secretos guardaré  
You took for granted all the times- Tomaste por buenas las veces  
I never let you down- Que no te dejé solo  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,- Tropezaste, golpeaste tu cabeza,  
If not for me then you would be dead- Si no fuera por mi estarías muerto  
I picked you up and put you back- Te levante y te puse de vuelta  
On solid ground- En tierra firme**_

--

Duo miraba a Quatre de vez en cuando, para luego volver su atención al guisado dentro de la olla. Cuando notaba que el chico se quedaba quieto, le pedía que picara alguna verdura para distraerlo. Por otro lado, tenía la fuerte sensación de que hiciera lo que hiciera, el rubio no cambiaría la cara antes de ver a Trowa, en carne y huesos, frente a él.

Suspiró quedamente antes de voltear y notar que no sólo el rubio le observaba sino que también Heero que se había sentado en la mesa y parecía entretenido en masticar un trozo de zanahoria.

**--Bien…--**Dijo mirando a ambos.—**Quatre, pon el mantel en la otra mesa.—**Dijo seriamente.

Quatre se puso de pie tomando uno de los manteles para la mesa del comedor y salió por la puerta dejándoles.

Heero se puso de pie esperando órdenes.

**--Heero…--**Se le quedó viendo con seriedad.—**Ven.—**Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. Heero no se lo pensó mucho y se acercó hasta estar a un paso de distancia. Parecía serio, pero Duo notaba que estaba tratando de no sonreír. –**Treinta segundos antes de que vuelva**.—Dijo.

Heero sonrió y dio el paso que faltaba apresándole por la cintura. Duo sonrió al sentir el apretón en su cuerpo. Heero le besó profundamente y antes de que su cabeza pudiera si quiera registrar lo genial que se sentía, el abrazo terminó y Heero volvió a estar a un paso de distancia justo en el momento en que Quatre entraba a buscar el resto de las cosas.

**--Heero lleva los vasos…--**Dijo Duo pareciendo normal. Heero se volteó con los objetos entre las manos como si nada, antes de sentir una patada en el trasero que casi lo hace trastabillar. Miró rápidamente hacia Duo, pero éste estaba inocentemente revolviendo la olla. Negó con la cabeza antes de prometerse de que buscaría la forma de devolverle el favor.

_**--**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still- Si me vuelvo loco entonces me seguirías  
Call me Superman- llamando Superman?  
**__**If I'm alive and well,- Si estoy vivo y bien, estarías  
Will you be there holding my hand- ahí tomando mi mano  
I'll keep you by my side- Te conservaré a mi lado  
With my superhuman might- Con mi superhumana fuerza  
Kryptonite- Kriptonita  
Yeah!!- **__**SI!**_

_**--**_

Cuando estuvieron los cuatro sentados frente a sus platos, los invadió el silencio. El chino miró al trenzado frente a él con inquietud. Acaso no era la responsabilidad de Duo el amenizar los funerales.

Heero a su derecha parecía demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos como para notar que el rubio jugueteaba con su comida y que Duo estaba demasiado callado.

Carraspeo para llamar la atención del trenzado quien levantó la vista para darle un vistazo. El chino inclinó la cabeza hacia el rubio.

**--¿Qué hacemos hoy?—**Preguntó Duo con energía.

Heero pareció interesado en la conversación.

**--Puedo sugerir algo…--**Dijo el chino llamando la atención de los demás. Pero justo en el momento en que iba a abrir la boca de nuevo se dejó escuchar un sonido que todos reconocieron. Heero se paró de golpe y se dirigió a su cuarto seguido de los demás.

Se sentó frente a la laptop y digitó velozmente.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron grandemente al leer la información en la pantalla. El rubio a su lado soltó una pequeña exclamación. El chino apretó los puños y fue el primero en salir de la habitación.

_**--**_

_**If I go crazy then will you still- Si me vuelvo loco entonces me seguirías  
Call me Superman- llamando Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there- Si estoy vivo y bien, estarías  
Holding my hand- ahí tomando mi mano  
I'll keep you by my side- Te conservaré a mi lado  
With my superhuman might- Con mi superhumana fuerza  
Kryptonite- Kriptonita**_

_**--**_

Cinco minutos después, estaban todos listos junto a la puerta de salida. Quatre fue el primero en salir seguido del chino. Heero les siguió en silencio, el último en salir fue el trenzado que echó una mirada nostálgica al lugar antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

-…….

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**2008.**


	15. Final

---------------

------

Basado en la serie Gundam Wing

**---**

**-** **-**

**-**

Reflejos de cristal

_--------Capítulo XIV--------_

_**--The End--**_

_**Por**_

_**DarkCryonic.**_

_**--------------------------- **_

"_**."**_

_**-------------------------- **_

**--Desaparecido… ¿Qué diablos significa eso?—**Preguntó Duo empujando al hombre contra la sucia pared del bar. El otro soltó una exclamación de dolor que pasó inadvertida para el resto de la concurrencia. Nadie prestaba demasiada atención a lo que sucedía en el lugar. Era mejor así.

**--Lo que dije…** --Medio gritó el tipo mirándole con resentimiento.—**El maldito lugar se hizo añicos… ¿Qué quieres que haga?**

**--Investigar… Acaso no se supone que para eso eres bueno…--**Agregó Duo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus alborotados cabellos tirando de ellos con fuerza.

**--Es un nido de víboras… ¡No estoy loco!—**Dijo nuevamente el hombre parándose derecho y teniendo sus ojos alertas en el trenzado, que estando tan cerca… parecía ser una caja de Pandora lista para soltarle los males del mundo en plena cara.

**--Cobarde…--**Dijo Duo pronunciando lentamente la palabra mientras le clavaba los ojos con frialdad.—**Es mejor que te vayas a esconder y dejes trabajar a los que no tememos a la muerte**…--Terminó de decir con los dientes apretados tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de mandarle otro golpe bien dado, pero estaba claro que no tenía que seguir llamando innecesariamente la atención.

**--Tú estás muerto.—**Murmuró el otro al dar el primer paso para huir de allí.

Maxwell sonrió y se apartó de la vía de escape del supuesto espía. Cuando estuvo junto a él dijo:

**--Tú, pronto lo estarás también.**

Los pasos del otro se hicieron notoriamente más rápidos.

El trenzado giró sobre sus talones y camino entre las personas que atestaban el lugar dando algunos empujones amistosos para que le dieran el paso. Las palabras todavía daban vuelta por su cabeza. Era claro que la explosión había hecho añicos el lugar, pero debía haber más. Trowa, si seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su misión, debía estar en aquel lugar a la hora de la detonación.

Levantó los ojos para dar con alguien conocido y dirigió sus pasos hacía allí.

**--¿Cómo te fue?—**Preguntó el chino con seriedad mientras le miraba por sobre una jarra de cerveza.

Duo se dejó caer pesado sobre la silla frente al Chang. Miró rápidamente el lugar para volver a centrarse en 05.

**--No sabía nada que no supiéramos ya.—**Soltó de mala gana.

**--Maldición…--**Murmuró Wu Fei compartiendo el sentimiento de frustración. Un día estaban siendo chicos normales, al otro no tenían idea de que había sido con uno de ellos.

**--Iré yo mismo a ver que sucedió…--**Dijo el trenzado atrayendo la cerveza intacta del chino.

**--Tú estás marcado… Te tienen más que identificado y eso lo sabes…---** Contestó Chang recordándole lo que ya sabía más que de sobra.

**--No importa.—**Dijo antes de beber un poco.—**Me cortaré el cabello si es necesario.—**Dijo como si nada.

**--Quedarte calvo no soluciona nada. De todas formas eres visible**…--Dijo Heero apareciendo de la nada y sentándose junto al trenzado con naturalidad.

**--Quién lo dice… Además, a ti también te han visto… A Wu también…**

**--A mí no…--**Dijo el rubio sentándose junto a Chang sorprendiendo al chino.**—Me aburría en la camioneta.—**Dijo como excusa mientras hacía un gesto levantando los hombros.

Duo se quedó por un momento como pensando antes de mover enérgicamente la cabeza de forma negativa. Quitó la jarra de cerveza de entre sus manos y se la acercó a Heero.

**--¡Ni hablar!—**Exclamó.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos sin quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Acaso estaba dudando de sus capacidades como piloto Gundam? Algo en su pecho le hizo cerrar levemente los ojos. No. No era eso. Duo no estaba subestimándolo. Abrió los ojos y le volvió a ver. Duo miraba la superficie de la mesa que los separaba.

**-- No puedo dejarte hacer eso… Se lo prometí.—**Dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular. Pero todos entendieron al instante de qué estaba hablando Duo. De a quién le había hecho esa promesa y el valor de la misma.—**Iré yo y no hay más discusión….**

**--Pero…**

**--Es mi especialidad… Además tengo contactos en este lugar… De algo deben servir…**

**--No te olvides de qué también estamos aquí**…--Dijo el chino con autoridad.

Duo asintió con energía y sonrió abiertamente.

**-------------------------- **

**Al otro día**

**6:30 AM**

Heero se apoyó en la pared como si fuera normal para él hacerlo precisamente en aquel lugar y a esa hora. Su perfil levemente inclinado le hacia ver como un muchacho sin demasiadas preocupaciones, pero de una inteligencia aguda que se hacia notar abiertamente cuando sus ojos eran visto enfocando alguna cosa con un grado profundo de interés.

A la vista de cualquiera hubiera pasado como si esperase la salida de algún conocido desde la zona del desastre, como que era común ya que a esa hora terminaba el turno de noche e ingresaban los del siguiente.

A las 6 con 40 minutos pasó frente a él un muchacho de andar ligero, atuendo oscuro. Botas negras y gastadas. Casco blanco de seguridad y un abrigo reglamentario de la empresa. Heero le observó con curiosidad, más al notar que la trenza característica del susodicho no parecía estar.

Trató de hacer contacto visual, pero Duo se negó a ver hacia él. 01 bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo por un momento. Respiró con fuerza y despegó la espalda de donde estaba apoyado. Echó a caminar en dirección contraria con paso lento y metiendo las manos en sus jeans desgastados hasta el fondo. Resopló con algo de molestia cuando cruzó por su cabeza la posibilidad de que Duo hubiera cumplido con aquello de cortar su trenza si era necesario.

Duo se detuvo frente al guardia alargando su identificación y unos salvo conductos que le permitirían acceso al lugar. Mientras el tipo revisaba la computadora, 02 volteó hacia la calle y se quedó mirando a Yuy alejarse. Sonrió levemente con algo de nostalgia. A veces olvidaba que aun estando en misiones tan importantes como esta, ellos seguían sintiendo lo mismo que cuando estaban en calma y podían verse fijamente a los ojos olvidando al resto. Suspiró quedamente antes de volver a ver al guardia que afirmaba y le devolvía los documentos, para luego abrirle la cerca y dejarle entrar.

**--------------------------------- **

Heero se sentó en el sillón del pequeño cuarto sin decir palabra. Wu Fei, que estaba sentado frente a una computadora le arrimó un grupo de papeles sobre la misión de 03 sin mediar palabra. El rubio se levantó de su silla para desaparecer por un momento y volver luego con tres tazas de café que dejó en una pequeña mesa entre ellos.

**--Sólo nos queda esperar.—**Dijo sin mirarles y volviendo su concentración a un grupo de papeles.

**------------------------------------- **

Duo se acercó al centro de la explosión con frialdad. Había logrado colarse al grupo de rescate mostrando credenciales de especialista en rescate, evaluación de catástrofes y demolición. Ante la mirada de todos, era el experto más calificado aunque pareciera un chiquillo.

Por otro lado, aquellos papeles no mentían del todo en sus habilidades. Levantó un poco su casco blanco y elevó los ojos a las paredes a medio caer de lo que había sido un gran edificio de oficinas de una de las empresas encubierto de Oz. Aquello iba a terminar desmoronándose por completo en cualquier momento. Era bastante claro.

**--Disculpe.—**Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas que lo hizo reaccionar y voltear con seguridad. Sus ojos sonrieron levemente y afirmó.

**--Eduard Bell.—**Dijo alargando su credencial mientras sus ojos leían la información de la identificación que colgaba del pecho de la mujer. No sobrepasaba los 25 años, su cabello rubio estaba cogido en una coleta y sus ojos castaños estaban enmarcados por finos anteojos de marco negro que le daban un toque de chica recién egresada de la universidad. Su ropa, bastante formal, le hacía destacar entre tanto obrero, militar y especialistas.

**--Carolaine Smith. Soy la encargada de coordinar la limpieza del sector 09B**.—Dijo la mujer alargando la mano obligándolo a hacer lo mismo y saludándose de un apretón de manos.

**--¿Cuáles son las órdenes?—**Preguntó Duo tratando de no parecer demasiado entusiasmado con el asunto.

**--Señor Bell, esperamos que se haga cargo del desplome final de las estructuras del edificio. Las investigaciones han terminado esta mañana, así que ya no es necesario mantener en pie lo que queda de la construcción.**

**--Entiendo.**

**--Bien. Sígame y le mostraré a las personas a su cargo y los equipos que hay en el lugar**.—Dijo la mujer echándose a caminar hacia unas de las grandes carpas de campaña improvisadas.

**-------------------------------- **

**20 hrs.**

**--Fue espectacular… Nunca hubiera imaginado que un edificio podría hacer eso…--**Dijo la mujer palmeando la espalda de Duo.

**--Eso es tener clase.—**Contestó 02 sonriendo abiertamente.

Estaban en una de las carpas improvisadas junto a un gran grupo de personas que habían trabajado en la zona desde después de la explosión. Estaban bebiendo cerveza y contando anécdotas para pasar el rato, ya que el trabajo había terminado, pero no podían abandonar el lugar hasta las 2.200 horas que sería el momento en que los de rescate entregarían el lugar a otro grupo de la empresa para que empezaran con la limpieza y la reconstrucción.

**--Fue muy divertido**.—Agregó un hombre que había trabajado en el desplome.**—Es primera vez que veo esta manera de poner los detonadores.**

**--Siempre he pensado que debería patentar mi idea.—**Dijo Duo apretando el casco a su cabeza con gracia.—**Aunque está basado en el efecto dominó.—**Dijo sonriendo antes de beber de su cerveza.

**--Fue un derrumbe limpio.—**Dijo uno de los ingenieros que se encontraba en el lugar.

**--Gracias, Señor.—**Dijo 02.—**Se supone que en este tipo de casos no queremos hacer más destrozos de los que ya hay.—**Dijo con seriedad.

**--Ajá… Todo esto fue un hecho lamentable.** –Dijo la mujer perdiendo la sonrisa y mirando la superficie de su bebida con nostalgia.

**--¿Cuántas personas murieron?—**Preguntó Duo aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba de tener información de primera mano.

**-- Quizás unas 30 personas… y unos 10 heridos.—**Contestó.—**No podría estar segura, ya que todo está bajo investigación y han sido muy cuidadosos. Hay muchas familias de por medio… Es un hecho bastante triste en verdad…**

**--Entonces… olvidemos el tema por un momento.—**Dijo el ingeniero. Duo afirmó y empezó a narrar viejas historias de otros "trabajos" que había tenido. Claro está, dándole algunos dobleces a los detalles, pero manteniendo la esencia.

**------------------------------------ **

**22:10 Hrs.**

Duo salió del lugar al recibir su credencial de vuelta y despidiéndose de todos con normalidad. Se echó a caminar por la misma calle por la que había llegado esa mañana. Había tenido oportunidad de recopilar información en aquella reunión mientras los otros bebían. Siempre había sido bueno para simular que estaba medio borracho y hacer su trabajo de sonsacar información de sus interlocutores sin que estos se dieran de mucha cuenta que estaban entregándole demasiada información.

Al doblar una esquina después de haber caminado unos 8 minutos, sintió otro juego de pasos detrás de él. En menos de lo esperado, los pasos estaban a su izquierda. Levemente miró en esa dirección y no se sorprendió en notar a Heero caminando con la mayor normalidad del mundo mirándole en respuesta.

**--Hola…--**Dijo.

**--Hola.—**Respondió 01 haciendo chocar su hombro con el de él. Y avanzando un poco más rápido haciéndole entender que le siguiera.

A los 5 minutos estaban en un bar sentados junto al chino y el árabe que parecían bastante apagados y cansados de esperar noticias.

Duo resopló antes de fijar sus ojos en su bebida.

**--Los heridos fueron trasladados a un hospital cerca de aquí. Los muertos a la morgue del mismo hospital. Las investigaciones están siendo bastante rigurosas. Si Trowa está entre los heridos, que es lo que espero, tiene poco tiempo antes de ser considerado más que sospechoso.—**Dijo deteniéndose para procesar sus propias palabras.

**--En el peor de los casos…--**Dijo el chino apretando su vaso con ambas manos.

**--Lo traeremos de vuelta…--**Dijo 01 entendiendo el asunto. No importaba si era vivo o muerto. No pensaban dejar a Trowa en manos del enemigo. Si en el peor de los casos había muerto en la explosión, le darían la sepultura que ninguno de ellos creía tener en el futuro.

**--Él no está muerto.—**Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de todos. Sus grandes ojos celestes brillaban intensamente.

Duo trató de decir alguna cosa, pero la mirada de Heero le hizo detenerse.

**--Ahora puedo estar seguro de ello.** –Agregó el rubio dándole vueltas a su vaso entre sus manos.—**Pero no está del todo bien.—**Dijo más bajo.

**--Debemos apurarnos.—**Dijo Duo pegando un salto que hizo que su casco se saliera de su cabeza, dejando a la vista su trenza que había pasado enrollada en su cabeza para no ser vista. Heero medio sonrió de forma casi invisible.

**--Y yo que pensé que te habías rapado…--**Dijo el chino mirándole con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia un lado viéndole de forma curiosa.

**--Lo hubiera hecho…pero el plan B de Q-man estuvo mejor.—**Contestó sonriendo abiertamente.

**------------------------------- **

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. La explosión del edificio le había pillado de sorpresa. Su simple misión de infiltrarse, robar documentos y salir se había mutado por la de "salvar su vida a toda costa y sin importa qué". Tenía la leve sospecha que aquella explosión no era más que un atentado contra Oz. Sabía que no eran los únicos "terroristas" en el mundo y menos en las Colonias. Suponía que se le habían adelantado.

Las paredes blancas le indicaban que estaba vivo y con eso le bastaba por el momento. De todas formas el hecho de que estuviera allí y no en un cuarto oscuro, le daba a entender que aún no sospechaban de sus papeles y credenciales. Eso le daba aún algo de tiempo para ver como salía de allí.

Trató de sacar una de sus manos de debajo de las sábanas, pero le fue imposible. Era más que probable que se hubiera roto algunas costillas y tuviera más de alguna contractura.

**--No debe moverse aún.—**Dijo una voz femenina desde su izquierda. Sus ojos debieron mostrar algo de sorpresa, ya que la chica sonrió como pidiendo disculpas.—**No quise asustarlo.**

**--¿Dónde estoy?—**Preguntó.

**--Ah… en el hospital. Fue traído aquí junto a otras personas que sobrevivieron a la explosión. Han pasado unas 48 horas desde eso**.—Agregó lo último al notar la cara de concentración del chico de ojos verdes.

**--¿Se supo qué pasó?**

**--No… aún están investigando. Se me pidió que avisar al encargado cuando recobraran el conocimiento.—**Dijo mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua y le ayudaba a beberlo.

**--¿Qué tan mal estoy?—**Preguntó luego de unos minutos de concentración.

**-- Su cuerpo fue lanzado por la onda expansiva contra una pared. Tiene un par de costillas rotas, el hombro derecho se le dislocó y los hematomas son bastante vistosos…--**Dijo con aquel tono que usan las enfermeras para decirte lo peor, pero de buena manera.—**Son como tres semanas de recuperación.**

**--Entiendo.**

**--¿Quiere que le avise a algún familiar?**

**--No… No quiero preocuparlos… Además no viven en la Tierra.**

**--Es una lastima… pero no se preocupe… le haremos compañía**.—Dijo la enfermera sonriendo y retirándose del lugar para dar aviso de su estado.

Entrecerró los ojos y se quedó mirando la ventana del cuarto. Podía ver el azul del cielo. Tenía poco tiempo pasa salir de allí, y no podía pasar de esa misma noche.

**--------------------------- **

Duo arrugó el ceño por segunda vez.

**--Claro que no. No pienso disfrazarme de enfermera.—**Dijo dándole un puñetazo al brazo del chino.

**--Bueno, era sólo una idea.—**Dijo el otro tratando de parecer inocente. Heero a sus espaldas trataba de concentrarse en captar las cámaras de vigilancia desde la caja de cables que habían encontrado en un sector poco accesible del hospital.

**--"¿Nada aún?"—**Preguntó Quatre desde la camioneta que usarían para escapar.

**--Ya está listo.—**Informó 01.

El rubio vio encenderse las pantallas frente a él y con rapidez buscó algo que le indicara donde ir.

**--"El primer piso es para emergencias. Hay poca vigilancia. Además las enfermeras parecen estar concentradas en la cafetería y en uno de los puestos de emergencia."—**Comunicó el rubio.

**--¿Qué me dices del tercer piso?—**Preguntó de pronto Duo que estaba agazapado contra la pared mirando hacia dicho lugar.

**--"¿el tercero?"**

**--Tengo una corazonada**.—Contestó Duo.—**Y por otro lado, pues estoy viendo alguien salirse por la ventana colgando de una sábana y se me hace conocido**.—Agregó medio divertido.

**--¿Qué?—**Exclamaron todos.

Heero y Wu Fei se acercaron y quedaron sorprendidos ante la imagen.

**--"¿Es él?"**

**-- Ajá… Y creo que deberíamos ir a ayudarle… La sabana está algo corta, y no creo que esté para piruetas…--**Agregó el trenzado levantándose y echándose a correr por medio de patio entre los árboles seguido de los 01 y 05, importándoles un pepino el que pudieran ser vistos por alguien.

**------------------------- **

**--¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—**Escuchó Trowa que preguntaban desde abajo. Miró con algo de sorpresa y reconoció a Duo mirándole con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

**--¿Huir?—**Dijo tratando de mantenerse firme y aguantar el dolor que le causaba depender de su brazo herido, mientras trataba de que sus costillas no le siguieran matando.

**-- Estas a 5 metros del suelo.—**Informó Wu Fei.

**--Si estuvieras bien, podrías dejarte caer…--**Dijo Duo.**—Pero como no lo estás, ya que veo sangre en tu ropa, pues déjanos participar en el show.**

Trowa sonrió levemente. Todo era demasiado extraño. No podían estar teniendo esta clase de conversación en medio de un hospital perteneciente a Oz, y menos, estando él a punto de soltarse de la sábana del puro dolor.

Bajo un par de metro más antes de sentir que sus dedos se entumecían y que sus brazos dejaban de hacerle caso. Trató de afirmar sus pies en el borde de una de las ventanas del segundo piso, pero sus ojos se nublaron y no pudo enfocar bien. Lo último que sintió, fue que la sábana escapaba rápidamente entre sus dedos y que su cuerpo se tensaba ante la idea de estamparse contra el suelo sin poder evitarlo.

**--------------------------------------- **

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

**--Despierta…** --Escuchó que decían. Trató de voltearse hacia el lado contrario desde donde venía la voz.—**No hagas eso…--** Muy tarde. Había olvidado el estado en que se encontraba y no había hecho más que afirmar su peso sobre sus costillas lastimadas. –**Te lo dije.—**Dijo Duo ayudándole a volver a la posición anterior.

Abrió los ojos con desgano y se le quedó viendo al lugar. Era su cuarto. Respiró con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada con tranquilidad.

**--Casi te nos mueres, compañero. Espero que no vuelva a suceder.--**Trowa le miró levemente con seriedad. **--Él sufrió bastante pensando lo peor.—**Agregó Duo apuntando al otro extremo de la cama. Abrió grandemente los ojos cuando notó que Quatre estaba allí durmiendo apoyando parte de su cuerpo en su cama.

Automáticamente llevo su mano izquierda hacia los cabellos rubios. Duo sonrió y salió del cuarto sin decir más.

Quatre se removió un poco para volver a acomodarse y seguir durmiendo. Trowa sonrió abiertamente, ahora que nadie era testigo de aquello. Dejó su mano sobre la mano más cercana del rubio y cerró los ojos. Dormiría un rato más, y ya luego, podrían seguir con lo que habían dejado a medio camino antes de la misión.

**------------------------------------------- **

**----------------- **

Duo caminó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Heero, entrando en él sin llamar. Miró al susodicho en su eterna ubicación frente a la laptop y como era su costumbre se dejó caer a lo largo en la cama.

**--Ya despertó.—**Informó.—**Así que le dejé con Q-man.—**Agregó mientras apretaba la almohada y miraba la espalda del pelicastaño.

**--¿Más tranquilo?**

**--No lo sé.**

**--Entiendo.—**Dijo Heero volteándose y echándole una mirada.—**Pero así es la vida**.—Agregó antes de abrir un pequeño cajón del escritorio, sacar una barra de chocolate y extendérsela al trenzado.

Duo extendió la mano y recibió el chocolate con satisfacción. Sonrió risueñamente antes de dedicarle una última mirada a Heero para dedicarle su atención al chocolate. Heero sonrió y volvió al trabajo.

**--¡Dónde diablos está mi espada!—**Se escuchó gritar en medio de la casa. Duo pegó un reboté en la cama y se puso de pie al instante. Antes de salir por la ventana se volteó para agregar: **"Tú no me has visto". **

Yuy sonrió levemente y se hizo el desentendido.

**--Así es la vida…--**Murmuró.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

_**Fin**_

_**Saludos cordiales**_

_**Agradezco el que hayáis leído este fic en especial.**_

_**Nunca le he encontrado mucho sentido, pero que se le va a hacer.**_

_**DC**_

_**Chile.**_

_**28/12/2008 3:43:21**_


End file.
